Not Such a Bad Thing
by krut09
Summary: "Maybe," she paused hesitantly, "we can help each other out? I teach you how to decipher genetics and you teach me a little about cars?" Zed looks at her with skepticism for a long minute. "Ok." He finally agrees. — BadBoy!au
1. Laundry Day

**Dedicated to my friend fist-it-out cuz she's going out of town this week and I'll miss her dearly!**

**Rated M for later content! Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Addison! Wake up honey! You're gonna be late!"

Addison's eyes shoot open at her mother's exclamation, looking over at her clock to see she only had time to get dressed and run out the door if she wanted any chance at making it on time. She threw off her blankets and jumped out of bed, rushing over to grab a uniform out of her closet. Only to realize she needed to do her laundry yesterday.

"Shit!" She mutters under her breath in a panic. "Ok. Calm down Addison. What are your options." She said to herself. She shifted through her closet and found she still had one clean shirt left and a handful of old skirts that she's been meaning to throw away.

"Great, a 9th grade skirt for an 11th grade body." She grabbed the two garments off the hangers and went work putting them on. She has no choice in the matter. Either wear a clean uniform that's a little too small, or wear a dirty one that stinks.

She hurried out the door before her mom can see the short length of her uniform. Being the mayor's daughter meant this was definitely not acceptable apparel. As she walked to school, she continuously tugged at the hem of her skirt, hoping if she acted normal no one would even notice. It's not that short, right?

As soon as Bree caught sight of her at their usually meetup spot halfway to the school though, she realized it wouldn't be so easy to hide.

"Alright. Either your cloths shrunk, or your ass got bomb overnight." Bree declared as she walked up. Addison was quick to shush her, looking around frantically to make sure there wasn't anyone eavesdropping on their conversation. Then sighed in relief that they were late enough that no one who would normally be walking close by was anywhere in sight.

"I forgot to do my laundry after finishing my art project last night and this is all I had left." Addison grumbled as they kept walking.

"Ah. So freshman year sizes it is!" Bree teased.

"Shut up." Addison pouted, still tugging at the bottom of the skirt. Bree laughed and linked her arm with Addison's like any best friend would to show support, 100 percent.

"At least you got the body to make it work! Your ass looks great!" Bree basically yells. Addison slaps a hand over her mouth but the two girls end up giggling as their banter continues the rest of the way to class.

XxX

The two girls walk into class just before the bell rings and quickly get to their seats. Addison heard someone whistle quietly when she passed but she didn't even give them the satisfaction of turning to look at them. Though her cheeks were bright red when she sat down.

"_Damn! Did ya see the legs on her?" _

"_I think I saw some panty!" _

"_Where has she been all my life?"_

"_She's totally asking for it!" _

Zed never paid attention in class, and rarely to anyone in those classes, but he was getting extremely annoyed by all the raunchy comments about the snotty, rich, nerdy girl in school. Even if she did act like she was too good to talk to certain groups, including himself, she didn't deserve to be raped because of the outfit she put on today.

"_Oh I'd take _good _care of her."_

"_She'll be begging for more."_

He scrunched his nose in disgust from the lewd remarks he'd just heard. He may not be the a saint, nothing close to one really, but he still respected that no means no. He'd never _force_ himself on a girl.

'_Not that I ever have to.'_ He thought with a smirk. He didn't have to work very hard for any girl he wanted to throw herself at him. Every girl wants a bad boy. One they can try to 'fix'. He rolled his eyes.

Maybe he could help them both out though. She was obviously innocent and not '_asking_ for it', like these blockheads were implying, but maybe she is looking to gain a little experience. And if he was the one to do that, she would be safe from all these nimrods that might try something without her permission. He leaned over the side of his desk and glanced at the blonde a few seats up that all the talk was centered around.

He could see her smooth creamy legs that she was obviously trying to hide under the desk and his interest was perked. She definitely has a nice body and, he couldn't lie, her face is cute.

'_I can work with that.'_ He thought smugly.

He ripped a page out of his notebook and scribbled out a little message for her. He folded the paper a few times then went to write her name on the front. He paused. '_Shit! What's her name again?' _He should totally know her name. She's the mayor's daughter. But for some reason he was coming up short. '_It's something with an A. Ashley? Alison? Anna? Fuck! I know that's not right!'_ He racked his brain but ended up blank. He shrugged giving up and labeled it with a big A.

There was one girl sitting between him and her. He tapped the girl's shoulder, which she nearly jumped out of her skin. She was obviously terrified of him. He gave her a smirk and offered the note between two of his fingers and indicated to the girl in front of her. The girl shakily took the note and passed it up to the blonde.

He watched her hesitantly take the note and the girl gestures back at him, his eyes catch hers. He gives her a wink, earning a wrinkled nose in distaste as she turns back around. He continued to watch her as she unfolded it, knowing she'd be a blushing mess when she finally read the note he scratched down.

_Nice skirt_

_Wanna test out the breeze _

_on a drive with the top down?_

_-Z_

Before he can get a reaction out of her though, "Addison Davis!" Their teacher Mr. Zeck exclaims loudly. "Passing notes now? I'm very disappointed in you!" He says.

"I-I didn't, I was just-" She stammered in shock.

"No, no! If your note is so much more important than my class, why don't you just read it aloud for all of us." Mr. Zeck insists. Addison's cheeks are red with embarrassment.

Zed purposefully shoved his math book, the heaviest one he had, off his desk onto the foot of his neighboring student. The guy yelped in pain, successfully drawing the attention away from the blonde.

"What the hell Necrodopolous?!" He yelled

"Whoops! Didn't mean to drop that Man!" Zed said sarcastically.

"Do you have a problem Dude?" He asked in a fight ready tone.

"I don't think you wanna know my problem _Pete_." Zed's threatening reply seemed to make the other guy back off slightly but Mr. Zeck had the final word.

"That's enough! Pick up your textbook Zed and both of you keep your hands to yourself!" Mr Zeck ordered with a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is with you kids today?" He muttered in annoyance. "Everyone open your text to page 112 and work on the word problems. We'll go over the answers before the end of class."

Addison was still in shock. She turns to look at Zed, the bad boy of the school. Did he really just save her from the embarrassment of reading his flirtatious note to the class? She thought he would have enjoyed watching her squirm, but no. He created a distraction so the focus was on him instead.

He looks up and their eyes met again.

For a second, she's not sure what the look is in his eyes but it makes her pulse quicken. He then morphs his expression into a sly smirk and gives her a swift smooch face. She frowns and turns back to open her book. His note still open on the desk as she's about to cover it with the hardback.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as all the rumors made him out to be. A small smile spread on her lips. She'd have to thank him later.

XxX

Addison told Bree she was going to the library during free period. Of course Bree was going to tryout for the cheer squad instead.

"You should come with me to tryout!" Bree encouraged. Addison shifted nervously.

"I'm not good enough to make the team. You go and make it for me! I'll cheer with you from the stands!" Addison assured her in return. Bree smiled sadly at her friend before pulling her into a quick hug.

"I'll let you know how it goes!" Bree told her as she ran off towards the gym.

"Good luck!" She called. She sighed and headed towards her destination getting lost in thought. Obviously she _wanted_ to tryout. She's always dreamed of being on the cheer squad! But she would never be good enough to actually make it. Her thoughts were derailed when she hears a voice.

"Addison, right?"

She looks up to see Zed blocking her path with his arm propping him up against the wall. It was the first time she'd really taken in the sight of him. He wasn't dressed according to dress code with his leather jacket instead of the usual maroon or green the school allowed, but the rest of his outfit matched to code. She figured it was close enough that no one bothered arguing further with him about a stupid jacket. His hair died green, also against dress code, but that must be the least of their worries. They had to deal with his misconduct almost daily, so why fuss over his appearance?

He really was attractive, though his reputation with a lot of girls around the school made her instantly think twice. But then there was the incident in class.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad boy?

"Yeah. And you're Zed." She counters. He chuckles.

"So what's the deal? Are you just blind to all the guys ogling you? Or do you like the attention?" He teases. Addison looks around to see guys quickly turning their heads to look away from all sides. She straightens her back to collect her remaining dignity. "Don't do that." She blinked in confusion. She hadn't done anything.

"What?" She questioned.

"Straightening your back like that." He told her with a displeased look on his face. "It makes your butt pop and whoever's behind you will be able to see your panties." He said matter-of-factly, for some reason upset by that fact. She immediately tightened her grip on her textbooks against her chest and hunched over slightly, the embarrassment hitting her once again that she was dressed so skimpily.

But she shook her head to stop thinking about it. "Anyways, I wanted to thank you for helping me stay out of trouble," she paused, "even if it would have been you who got me in trouble to begin with." Zed laughed.

"I guess you kinda owe me, right?" He smirked, leaning forward to be more on her level from their height difference.

Addison wasn't in the mood for this and ducked under his arm to walk away as her answer.

"Whatever. I'm going to the library." She said, only for him to jog in front to blocked her path again.

"Gross. Why?" Zed asked with a scrunched nose. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Duh? To study? You know, for the exam Friday? We're in the same Biology class fourth period. Remember?" She questioned, wondering if he was joking or not.

"The library is for losers." Zed scoffed. "Why don't you just come take that ride with me? I'll put the top down for you. And we'll call it even." He offers with a smooth smile and eyebrow wiggle that suggested his bad boy tendencies would rear its ugly head. But Addison wasn't swayed by his slick tone and narrowed her eyes at him.

Maybe she was wrong. He just expected payment for helping her. Did he really think she'd give it up for something so small? He's obviously an idiot.

"Unlike you, I actually care about my grades. Go find another floosy to '_ride_' with." She says before walking around him with ease this time.

Zed is completely stunned that he was turned down. Usually girls would immediately swoon at just the mention of his car. But this girl, not only declined, she called him a man whore!

When he finally snaps out of his shock, Addison is already gone. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. Turning tail and heading for the library to make sure she wasn't assaulted with unwanted gropes, or worse.


	2. Deal

Addison was sitting at the back of the library building, the tables were always quieter and away from most of the commotion near the computer centers. She had her textbook open and every so often turned to write in her notebook. She's focused on reading when two hands grab her shoulders. She squeaks too loudly as she jumps forward out of the grasp. When she looks behind her, there's Zed smirking down at her.

Addison shoots daggers that made him smirk wider. He walked around the table to the empty seat across from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She whisper yelled when he's seated.

"Don't know. My therapist quit on me 'cause I'm too fucked up." His voice carrying way louder than Addison's liking, and his indifferent shrug irked her to no end.

"Shhh!" She scolded, looking around frantically. No one seemed to notice, the library was fairly deserted today. "And that's totally not what I meant." She took a deep breath to settle her nerves then tried to refocus on her reading. "So what are you doing here? I thought the library was 'for losers'." She retorted mockingly.

"I figured I'd come see what was so exciting that you'd blow me off." He snatched the notebook when she finished writing to return to reading but she quickly tries to take it back.

"Hey!" She protests but doesn't continue reaching for the notebook way to far out of her reach. It's just class notes anyways.

Zed looks over her notes, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"How do you do this?" He asks curiously.

"Do what?" Addison raises a brow, equally confused.

"Your biology notes. I can actually read this, and it makes a hell of a lot more sense than that." His nose scrunches in disgust as he points to the textbook she's hunched forward over.

Addison giggled. "What, you've never summarized and converted what you read into plain English?" She teases.

Zed opens his mouth like he's going to say something but then closes it quickly. His expression hardens as he tosses the notebook onto her text and swiftly gets up to leave. Addison is in shock from the sudden shift in his mood.

"Hey! Wait!" She exclaims as she grabs his wrist to stop him. "I didn't mean to upset you." He scoffed and tore his wrist from her grasp.

"I don't get 'upset'." He grumbles angrily as he walks away.

"Wait!" She quickly gathers her things to follow him as he marched towards the exit. Addison jogs to catch up to him before he can get too far. "Then why are you leaving? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine." He insisted in annoyance. He burst through the doors and she is right on his heels as he hurried down the front steps.

"You're obviously not fine! Why are you so insecure?!" She nearly yells. He whips around to face her again.

"Because I'm stupid ok?!" He yells back.

She's shocked and his face shows a mirror of hers. His cheeks light up in embarrassment as he looks around frantically. Not a soul in sight. He sighs heavily in relief. Then he feels a hand on his bicep.

"You're not stupid." She says softly. He refused to look her in the eye.

"You don't know me very well." He says bitterly but doesn't pull away from her. Addison frowns.

What happened to him that made him think so poorly of himself? Has the school system made him into this bad guy that he really isn't? She wants to know the truth. Who is Zed Necrodopolous? Then an idea hits her.

"I know how much you love that car." His interest perked as he peeks over from the corner of his eye at her. "And I know you spend a ton of time maintaining said car." She's smiling, teasing him.

Zed chuckles. "Yeah? And?" Addison smiles wide from her achievement of getting him to laugh, even just a little bit.

"Well, I also like nice cars, you're included, but know jack shit about them." He raised a brow at her in amusement, probably from her cursing, but let her continue without interrupting. "Maybe," she paused hesitantly, "we can help each other out? I teach you how to decipher genetics and you teach me a little about cars?" Zed looks at her with skepticism for a long minute.

"Ok." He finally agrees.

Addison beams. He can't help that her excitement makes him happy.

What is it about this girl that makes him feel like this? He's not used to caring what others think or feel. It's normally just all about number one, himself. Whatever he wanted, he took. Whatever his didn't want, he refused. But this girl made him think twice with every decision. He was so curious about her. She seemed nothing like what he thought, a snotty, brat that got everything handed to her. So who really is Addison Davis?

"But I get the first lesson." He says, she falters. He grabs her wrist and pulls her along towards the parking lot, away from the library.

"B-but the exam-" She starts to protest.

"Can wait till tomorrow. It's only Tuesday for Christ sake. I'm taking you for a ride."

She stops resisting and smiles softly to herself. Maybe she could use a little break from studying.

They reach the car and he opens the passenger door for her. "What? I don't get to drive?" She says with a teasing smirk as she climbs in.

Zed propped his elbow on the opened door, leans in just inches from her face, making her breath hitch and cheeks flush.

"Ever driven a stick before?" He asks low. It makes her stomach tighten from the double implication he could be referring to. She gulps and shakes her head, for more reasons than one. His serious face turn to a smirk. "Didn't think so." He shuts her door and walks around to driver side.

What in the world is she thinking?! Of course he didn't mean it in a sexual way! And why does she care?! It's not like she likes him or anything. Far from it actually. She just wants to help him get his grades up to gain more confidence in his abilities, and show people he's smarter than what they think. She does not like Zed. Period. She just has go keep telling herself that.

Zed got in and flipped the switch for the top to fold back. Addison's excitement doubled and her eyes were bright as she watched it tuck back being the back seat. Zed watched her in amusement.

"Ok. So first lesson. I'll gonna tell you the steps, while I demonstrate, then next time I'll have you tell me each step." He said. Addison turned in her seat to face him fully.

"Will I get to drive sometime?" She asked excitedly. Zed laughed, raising his hands in defense.

"Woah woah! Slow down there! We'll see how well you do and make that decision later." He teased. She realized how obviously excited she was acting and forced herself to act cool as she nodded.

"Alright, first step, press this left pedal down. This one's your brake in the middle, this one's your clutching the left, and this one on the right is your gas. You're gonna press the clutch all the way down." He instructed, Addison watched where he was pointing and nodded along. "Then put it in neutral, with the emergency brake on, of course."

"Of course." She echoed. He smirked and raised a brow her way.

"And," he turned the key and the engine roared to life, "turn it on." Addison's eyes were overly bright again as her adrenaline started pumping. "Disengage your E-brake, pressing down the brake and clutch pedals and put it in reverse, release your break, slowly let off the clutch with a toe on the gas, you're gonna do this anytime you wanna move." He instructed step-by-step.

The car slowly reversed out of the parking spot then stopped again. "shift to 1st gear and, like I said before, release your break, slowly let off the clutch and give it just a little gas. Otherwise, you're gonna stall and the engine will die."

The car pulled forward slowly and Addison's brain was reeling. Stick shift cars are complicated. The car started picking up a little speed when he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Can you hear how the engine is working too hard?" He finally asked, she listened and could hear what he was referring to.

"Yeah?"

"Time to shift gears. Clutch as you let off the gas, shift to 2nd then gas again." He explained as he did it. The car roared again as he continued to pick up speed.

He was heading for a back road where he could really show her what his muscle car could do. This one in particular was a straight shot that went for miles was fairly untraveled by the city goers of Seabrook. Perfect.

When he got up to the top of 5th gear, they were really starting to get their speed. But he pushed it one step further into 6th.

They were going so fast. Addison's adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She's never been in a car driving this fast with the top down. The wind blew through her hair. She felt so, free!

"What do ya think?" Zed yelled over the wind.

"I love this!" She yelled, throwing her arms up and screaming happily. She was having the time of her life.

Zed laughed and spared her a glance. He had to suck in a breath. Her face was relaxed and smiling, he doesn't think he's ever seen her so happy. To think he could give this to her made it feel like his heart could soar above the clouds. He had to force himself to look back to the road the next instant but the joy in his chest made his own smile widen as he screamed along with her.

The pair yelled into the wind at the top of their lungs. Not a care in the world for that moment. They could be free, together, right now.

But they had to return to reality eventually.

"You know I'd love to keep riding around in this _amazing_ car, we have class in 20 minutes." Addison said when they were at a stop sign. Zed sighed dramatically.

"But we're having so much fun!" He complained. "Skip with me." It wasn't really a question, more of a demand, though she knew he was actually asking her permission. So she giggled.

"As much as I know you'd like me to say yes, the answers still no." She told him with a fond smile. He had on his own smirk but Addison could have sworn his eyes were the softest she's ever seen him look before and it takes her breath away. She feels lucky that he looked back at the road because she knew her face would embarrass her. She quickly turned to look 'through her window', trying to hide her blush.

What's happening to her? She isn't the type to get flustered over boys or get crushes in just a day! She always kept a level head and didn't let her feelings catch her off guard.

It had to be the excitement of the car ride. That had to be it. 'Cause it wasn't even logical to like Zed. He'd never want to settle down for a relationship. The hurt she suddenly felt in her chest surprised her. Did she really have her hopes up that high? She sighed subconsciously and propped her elbow up on her door as she watched the scenery of Seabrook pass by.

Zed noticed her change of demeanor and kept glancing over at her in concern but not daring to ask if she was ok. It's not like he really cared… right?

They pulled into the school's parking lot before classes let out, much to Addison's relief. She got out of his car and tugged her skirt down, once again realizing how short it was. Zed grabbed a flannel out of his back seat and tossed it at her. She fumbled but caught it and raised a brow at him in question. He rolled his eyes.

"Tie it around your waist. I don't need a fight on my hands today." He told her while putting the top back up on the mustang. She quickly took him up on his offer and immediately felt better that her butt was covered.

He was surprised that she waited for him at the back of his car when he got out. He'd expected her to rush off to be sure no one saw them together. But there she was. He leaned on the trunk to be closer to her height as she clutched the strap of her messenger bag tightly. Was she nervous?

"Thanks for the shirt. I'll get it back to you tomorrow?" She asked, making sure that was alright.

"Keep it. I've got plenty just like it. Besides, it's not even in season." He teased as if he cared about fashion. She laughed, then fidgeted nervously.

"So, I'll still see you tomorrow, right?" She asked hesitantly before quickly backtracking. "To study! You know, for our deal?" He chuckled.

"I'll be there." He assured her. "To study." He said with a light hearted eye roll. The smile that broke out on her face made his chest fill with pride.

"See you later then." She said as she slowly took a few steps back, not ready to turn away from him.

"See ya." He saluted with two fingers, unmoving from his spot against his car, not intending on attending his 3rd period at all. She smiled brightly and turned to hurry back onto school grounds before anyone noticed her disappearance.

Zed watched her till she was eventually inside. Then sighed.

This was crazy. Why has he even agreed to this? He hates studying. Hence his grades at the moment. And it was not like him to give a girl his shirt, without sex no less! So what if it was an old shirt he had laying around and wasn't using anyways. He was _not_ the relationship type. Period.

He got back in his car and quickly took off. He really needed to clear his head right now.


	3. Blushes and Garbage Cans

"Earth to Addison!" Bree said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anybody in there?" Addison sighed dreamily.

"My heart is racing and my palms are sweaty." She explained without meaning to.

"Oh no! You have the flu!" Her best friend immediately put her hand against her forehead in concern.

"No. It's Zed." Addison sighed again still completely spaced out. Bree's jaw dropped in shock.

"Wait. You like-like him? You like-like a bad boy?!" She questioned. Addison seemed to snap out of her daze and her own mouth was agape from what she'd just subconsciously admitted.

"That's bad! Right? Like really bad!" She freaks out.

"I mean, maybe it's not that bad! You just have a little crush!" Bree offered. Addison straightened up and forced a smile, nodding along.

"You're right! It'll go away!" She agreed. Bree seemed content with her response and they got back to their assignment. Even if Addison's mood clearly dropped as soon as her friend turned away.

XxX

"See you at lunch Bree!" Addison waved goodbye to her friend as she took a deep breath before entering her fourth period Biology class. Her eyes scan around the room but the boy she was searching for was nowhere to be found. She deflated, out of relief or disappointment she wasn't completely sure.

Either way, she quietly made her way to the empty double seat table she always sat alone at, unless there was a partner project. Of course Zed wasn't there. He skipped class all the time! But something inside her hoped today would be different. She plopped down in the chair and dug out her textbook and notes, deciding to use the extra ten minutes before class to study. And possibly keep her mind off a certain boy who'd been plaguing her thoughts all day.

The professor, Mr. Zeck, walked in just as the bell rang but Addison didn't even lift her head to look, focused on her studying. "Ah! Mr. Necrodopolus! So good of you to grace us with your presence today!" Addison's head snapped up hearing that name to see him looking back at her. He smiled slyly then turned back towards their instructor. "Jacket off and take your seat." Mr. Zeck ordered.

"Yes. Sir." Zed replied sarcastically, giving him a salute before backing up and sauntered over to her table. "This seat taken?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"N-no." She stuttered. He sat down beside her and leaned heavily on his arms folded over the edge of the table, never taking his eyes off her face with that smirk on his lips. She tried to just ignore him but he was making so damn difficult just _staring_ at her like that.

About 5 minutes of that torture later, Addison whips her head in his direction with a glare but the pink that dusted her cheeks betrayed her. Zed's smile deepened and he chuckled quietly before scooting closer, his arm continuously brushing hers as he leaned over to glance at her notes. Her pink cheeks were now bright red with his close proximity and she was so thankful he finally stopped looking at her face.

He seemed to be legitimately reading over her notes and getting into it, 'cause he scooted even closer for a better angle and put his arm across the back of her chair. Addison stiffened.

He was so close. She could smell his masculine body spray wafting off his shirt. She let her eyes roll to the back of her head as she took in a deep breath of it. If she leaned in just a little closer, she'd really be able to savor his scent.

"Hey," his voice whispered beside her ear, jarring her back from daydream land, "you ok?" She looked at him wide eyes in embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." She apologized, tucking her chin to her chest and letting her hair cover her eyes from view. Zed's hand slid from her chair onto her back and rubbed gently.

Was he really trying to get fresh with her in class?! Was all of this some trick to get in her pants?! Her brain whirled through an array of emotions in a matter of seconds. Mostly anger and hurt of betrayal. She was about to shove him off her but he spoke before she had the chance.

"If you feel sick, just relax. Class is almost over." He whispered comfortingly. Was he actually worried about her? And suddenly, the anger completely dissipated. She felt utterly stupid for judging him so quickly. Obviously he wasn't as bad as what he's been made out to be.

Just like he said, class was almost over and they were about to walk out but Mr. Zeck stopped Addison.

"Ms. Davis! Can I have a word with you before you leave?" He asked. Addison nodded. Zed frowned but left her to talk with their professor.

"Yes Mr. Zeck? Is there something wrong?" She smiled.

"No! Well, that's actually what I was going to ask you. Mr. Necrodopolus wasn't bothering you during class was he? If he's trying to cause a distraction for you, I can-" Addison waved a hand and shook her head as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh! No no! It's not like that! I'm going to tutor him and, hopefully, he'll be able to get his grades up." She explained. Mr. Zeck raised a brow suspiciously.

"You're sure he's not just pulling your leg?" He asked.

"He was paying attention during class today, wasn't he?" She countered.

"I guess you're right." He agreed in defeat. "If he starts giving you any problems, I can assign him a seat beside the trash can." Mr. Zeck joked, making Addison laugh.

"I'll be sure to let you know!" She agreed before heading for the door.

She was surprised that Zed was leaned against the lockers beside the classroom door waiting for her. "Did he tell you to drop me like a dirty dish rag?" He asked with a scowl. Addison giggled and his expression lifted hopefully.

"Well who wouldn't tell a straight A student to stay away from the bad boy of the school!" She teased as she walk, he was quick to catch up and walk alongside her.

"So you still wanna help me?" He asked.

"Of course! I still haven't gotten to drive that pretty car of yours!" She laughed. A smile split his face as he laughed with her.

"Wanna have lunch with Bree and I? I'm sure we can squeeze you in." She offered, doing what he assumed was supposed to be a wink but she just ended up blinking really hard. He burst out into a fit of laughter that she promptly pouted at.

"Can you seriously not wink?! It's so easy!" He continued to die laughing. She pouted harder and stuck her nose up as she turned on her heels to walk away. "Whoa whoa whoa! Hey!" He chases and gently grabbed her arm to spin her back towards him. "I'm sorry I find it so funny, it's just something I do _all the time_! It's kinda my thang." He joked, finally getting her to laugh as well.

"Your _thang_ huh?" She raised a brow at him.

"I personally think it's one of my _best_ traits." He said with a hand on his chest proudly. She rolled her eyes but a smile still gracing her lips.

"Lunch or not?" She demanded.

"Sure! I'll meet the bestie!" He agreed throwing his arm over her shoulder as they walked. His body spray was haunting her again and she fought the urge to lean into his side.

"You sure you're not feeling sick? Your cheeks have been completely flushed since class." Damn how observant he was being! She forced a smile up at him.

"I'm totally fine! Don't worry about it!" She assured him.

"If you say so." He mumbled.

XxX

After they ate, Zed took both girls' trays to throw away all their garbage, insisting 'it's just 'cause he'll be up anyways'. When he walked away, Bree leaning in eagerly towards her best friend.

"He's totally into you!" She whisper yelled. Addison flushed for the millionth time today.

"What?! No! We're just friends!" She tried denying, but the look Bree gave her said don't even try lying. Addison glanced back at him then quickly leaned back in to her friend. "You think?" She asked hopefully. Bree nodded enthusiastically.

Zed returned to see the girls whispering and took the opportunity come up behind Addison and scare the crap out of her. Addison shrieked and slapped his arm repeatedly in irritation, while he just laughed at her reaction. Bree took it as her cue to let them flirt it out and excused herself, much to Addison's dismay.

"So! Any chance of getting you to skip fifth period for another joyride?" He promptly asked.

"Zed, I'm not gonna skip classes." She replied seriously. He raised his hands up in surrender.

"Ok ok!" He laughed. "Can I at least get your number so we know what are good times to meet up for 'studying'?" He rolled his eyes and air quoted as he said the dreaded word.

"Fine." She groaned in teasing annoyance. He chuckled and whipped out his phone to let her type in her number. He then immediately sent her a smiley face emoji text so she'd have his number too.

"There! We're even." He said. She nodded and put her phone away as they got up to head to fifth period. They didn't have any afternoon classes together so went their separate ways.

"Just shoot me a text if you need me!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away with a wave. She watched him for a good 30 seconds before she realized she was standing dumbly in the middle of the hallway.

Midway through fifth period, her phone buzzed with a message from Zed.

**Zed :** _seriously. whats the point of geometry. im literally never going to use this shit._

**Addison :** _Don't be dramatic. Depending on what career path you end up taking, you very well may use it!_

**Zed :** _youre giving me too much credit. ill probably end up as a garbage man._

**Addison :** _No you won't! Unless you're some kind of trash enthusiast… You were pretty eager to take my lunch tray when I was done… lol_

**Zed : **_XD_

**Zed : **_thats literally the funniest thing ive heard all day! _

**Addison : **_Glad I can be of entertainment. NOW STOP TEXTING ME DURING CLASS!_

**Zed : **_but im BORED! T-T_

Addison giggled softly that she covered as a light cough as to not get caught for being on her phone. She was surprised that he continued texting her throughout sixth and seventh period as well. It surprised her that he stuck around pretty much all day in his classes for that matter.

When she walked out with Bree towards the parking lot, a certain tall boy with green hair was leaned against his mustang and smirked when he caught sight of her.

"Addison!" He called and she could immediately see so many eyes turn to her. But any embarrassment she felt of all that attention went on the back burner from the way he waved her over.

"I'll text you later Bree!" She called as she rushed over to Zed.

"Hey!" She greeted once she was close enough not to yell.

"Hey Teach! So, got anywhere to be?" He asked.

"Yup! And so do you!" She said sweetly, grabbing his wrist to drag him along this time.

"Oh yeah?"

"You, me, and the library!" She replied cheerfully.

"Oo! Kinky! But I think you should buy me dinner first!" He teased. She rolled her eyes but didn't slow her pace.

"We're going to explore the double helix and how they make up genes!" She countered. He groaned loudly and slumped his shoulders like a child told to do his chores, making her laugh.

XxX

They studied for almost two hours, even if they goofed off for most of the time, Zed seemed to have a good grip on genes and DNA structure by the end of it. They walked together back out into the nearly deserted parking lot to his awaiting steed.

"Wanna take another spin? I'll drive you home after?" He offered with an overly sweet pleading tone.

"Sure, since your did so well in our study session. Let's go for a ride!" She agreed, stepping past him to hop in the passenger seat.

"Yes!" She heard him cheer with a whoop as he ran around the back to get in the driver's seat. He put the top down and started the engine. Addison watched in amazement how quickly and easily he put it in reverse then got it in gear to get them going.

The sun was starting to set so the air was more crisp as he sped down the back roads. After a while, Addison began to shiver beside him. He noticed how her arms wrapped around her torso and when they got to a stop sign, he put the top back up.

"It's getting a bit chilly for the top down." He commented. She smiled and nodded. It was nearly dark when they pulled up in front of her house, putting the mustang in park on the curb.

"That was really fun. Thanks for the ride." She thanked.

"Anytime. I'm always game for a nice drive." He says with a smile. Addison giggles in response.

"Hopefully I can make the rest of my lessons as fun as yours."

Zed groans loudly and drops his head back onto the headrest. "Can't we just _not_ study anymore?"

"I'm determined to help you pass the exam Friday." She laughs again.

"Good luck with that." He grumbled.

"You're at least going to try, so you're not getting out of this one Hot Shot." She play punches his arm before grabbing her bag to get out. But then she hesitates as she opens the door and looks back at him. "See you at school tomorrow." She says with a soft smile. Zed's smile reflects hers.

"Yeah. See ya." He says.

Addison gets out and walks slowly up to the house. Zed waits till she's safely inside before starting up the engine again. He smiles to himself as he pulls away.


	4. Nobody

_~The next morning~_

"Why is there a classic Mustang with a teenage boy leaned against the hood sitting in my driveway?" Dale asks.

Addison nearly chokes on the chunk of melon in her mouth. She jumps up to look out the window and, sure enough, there's Zed waiting for her with a smooth smile.

The excitement that fills her chest just from the sight of him surprises her, but she brushes it off as remanence of the drive from yesterday and grabs her bag to run out the door. Yelling back to her parents, "I have a study group after school! Don't wait up!"

"Be careful Sweetie!" Missy called as the door closed behind her daughter, joining her husband by the front window.

"Did you know she was having a _boy_ picking her up for school?" Dale asked, his stern eyes never moving from the boy as his daughter rushed out to greet him.

"Not at all." Missy shook her head, also watching the teens in the driveway. Her husband hummed, taking a swig of his coffee.

"If that's her boyfriend, you're going to have to take my gun away." He mused.

* * *

"Good morning?" Addison greeted quizatively.

"Morning! Need a ride?" He greets cheerfully, completely ignoring her implied question as her heads for passenger side of his Mustang. He stops to let her pass before opening the door, Addison sliding between him and the car, so close their bodies nearly touch. The air surrounding them thickens, tension building as their eyes meet. Zed is lost in the blue kaleidoscopes that bore into his very soul.

But she clears her throat to bring them back to reality. "So what brought this on?" She asks with a blush, desperate to distract from her heating face. Zed opens the door for her, thankful she'd broken their eye contact so she wouldn't see his own pink cheeks.

"What? I can't offer a ride to a friend who's gonna help bring my grades up?" He feigned offense jokingly. His chest puffed when the giggle escaped her.

Once she's safely in the passenger seat, he shuts the door and hurries around the car to the driver side. Adding a little flare as he hopped over the door and slid smoothly into the driver seat, giving her a wink before starting the engine.

Addison rolled her eyes with an amused smile. "Show off." She said.

"You love it." He said like it was a fact, putting the car in reverse and backing out.

* * *

Zed hadn't taken his eyes off Addison all of first period, completely ignoring the lesson about literature Mr. Anderson was teaching.

From his spot two seats behind her, he was watching the back of her head. The way she took notes, the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the occasional glimpse of her profile when she'd briefly look out the window.

She caught him once when she peeked back at him. He just gave her a discreet nod of acknowledgement and caused her cheeks to flare pink. He let out a breathy chuckle to stay quiet.

Why couldn't he pull his eyes away from her? He had no idea. But he wasn't really worried about it. What was the harm in looking at a pretty face as a distraction from a boring lecture?

Addison didn't dare look behind her again. Was he _staring_ at her during class? _Why_ was he staring at her?! She gently pulled her hair around to one side, worried it was messed up from the drive or something, nervously twirling a curl around her fingers.

Suddenly her phone buzzed. She carefully pulled it out, as not to draw attention from Mr. Anderson who'd caught her with a note the day before, and found a text from Zed.

**Zed :** _you ok?_

'_No. You're staring.'_ She thought to herself.

**Addison : **_Yeah! Totally! Why? _

**Zed : **_youre fidgeting with your hair. _

Her face flushed. He's still staring. She could feel his gaze baring into her back like a searing brand.

**Addison : **_I thought it might have gotten messed up from the drive here…_

**Zed : **_your hair looks beautiful as always_

**Zed : **_stop stressing or youll start getting wrinkles_

She stiffened, staring at his words. '_Beautiful as always'_? He, he thinks she's beautiful? She shakes her head of the thought. He thinks _her hair_ is beautiful. Not _her_ in general.

But then again.

She hesitantly glances back again. He's leaned forward against his desk now, concern etched into his features. His eyes connect with hers and the brief seriousness behind his gaze sends a chill down her spine. Then his smirk makes her immediately turn back to the front.

He has to be messing with her. Has to be!

* * *

After class, Bree had scooped up Addison and rushed her out before she could even look at Zed.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" Bree freaked. "Did you see how he was looking at you?! I don't think he ever looked away!" Addison paled. If Bree noticed all that, who else could've?

"W-what do you mean? I'm sure he was at least partially paying attention in class!" She tried to deny. Bree's jaw nearly hit the table.

"Are you kidding me?! Every time I checked, he was looking straight at _you_! He's totally got the hots for you Addy!" She exclaimed a little too loudly for her liking.

"Shh! Someone might hear you!" Addison hushed her cheerful friend.

"Oh please! These halls are so loud, I could scream out that I had rabies and no one would blink an eye." Bree scoffed. "Anyway, I'm off to cheer practice! Have fun studying!" She called, skipping off towards the gym.

"Your friend's got a lot of energy." The new voice behind her made her jump, and nearly shriek.

She whipped around to find Zed towering over her, hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket and smug smirk on his lips.

"O-oh! Yeah! She's really something." She ended up grumbling, mentally cursing her friend's big mouth.

"She seems nice. Loud. But nice." Zed commented. Addison giggled. "So! Heading for the library again? Or," he leaned in, her face instantly heating up, "would you like to go for another ride?" She rolled her eyes.

"You know I have to study. I can't go skipping class and avoiding schoolwork just to have fun all the time!" She said, already walking towards the library. Zed fell into step with her.

"Well maybe not _all _the time, but it's ok to unwind every once in a while! Come on! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy yesterday!" He countered.

"I have a great time yesterday. And last night. And this morning!" She agreed, then got quiet for a moment as they stopped walking. "But I don't see why you're wasting your time with me. I'm a loser, remember?" She looked up at him through her dark lashes. The sadness in her eyes made his chest hurt.

"Addy, I—"

Whatever he was about to say was promptly cut off when Victoria Ross walks up and drapes her arms around Zed's neck, knocking Addison backwards in the process. Tori was tall and beautiful, hourglass body that was _well_ developed, butterscotch colored skin and dark copper hair perfectly shiny. This supermodel of a Senior was popular and considered queen of the school.

Everything that Addison was not.

"Hey Baby! Haven't seen you in the last few days! Did you forget about me Handsome?" She pouted, swaying her hips as she stepped closer, pressing her body against his.

Zed was trying to see Addison around her big head, his hands up and face twisted in disgust. "Get off me Tori."

She noticed the way Zed was craned to look behind her and frowned, releasing her hold and spinning around to face the short blonde. She instantly broke out in laughter.

"Who is this charity case?" She loudly mocked. "A new plaything? Oh Zeddy!" She turned back on her heel and rehung herself around his neck. "Why tease a nobody when you've got me to play with?" She cooed in a sultry voice.

"Wow." Addison mouthed in disbelief, slowly backing away before taking off running.

"Addy! Wait!" Zed called, only to be stopped by Tori grabbing his arm.

"Just let her go! What's up with you today?" She questioned in distaste. Zed ripped his arm out of her hold and chased after Addison towards library.

* * *

She wasn't sitting in her spot from yesterday. Zed glanced around frantically, slightly out of breath from the chase.

The little peek of her shoes gave her hiding spot away where she sat between two of the bookshelves. He sighed in relief, slowly approaching and taking a seat beside her. She jumped in surprise and vigorously wiped her face free of any tears.

"Z-Zed! What're you doing here?" She asked with a sniffle. He didn't answer at first, just scooted a little closer and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't listen to her Addison. You're definitely funner to hang out with than her." He said, not noticing the pink that flushed her cheeks from his closeness. She rubbed her eye with her knuckle as she giggled.

"You know '_funner_' isn't a word, right?" She teased, he chuckled and tightened his hold around her until she was pulled into his chest. His other hand weaved into her hair as he held her.

"You're too smart for your own good, ya know that?" He countered. She was frozen for a moment, completely thrown off by his affections, but appreciated his comfort more than he probably knew. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him back, a few stray tears slipping past her lashes in silent bursts.

And he held her, nose buried in her scalp as he let her get it out.

When her body stopped shaking, he pulled back just slightly in an attempt to look at her, though she kept her head ducked against his chest. He chuckled and gently lifted her chin with the crook of his index finger. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed in red, evidence of the tears still streaking her cheeks. He was sure his heart stopped when her baby blues met his chocolate ones.

She was only a few inches away. He could just.

The space between them was closing. He was sure it was him leaning in, but her eyes were half hooded. He could feel her breath on his lips. He tried swallowing to quench his dry throat but to no avail. Her eyes fell shut. The anticipation for a kiss has never felt like this before. His heart was racing and his stomach was a fluttering mess of butterflies.

What the fuck was he doing?!

After taking a shaky breath, he pulled back. He watched as her closed eyes blinked in confusion before looking up at him with a hint of hurt and embarrassment behind her gaze. His chest constricted but he quickly cleared his throat, afraid of what his voice would sound like if he hadn't.

"S-so! Do you, uh, wanna get an early start on some studying? Or something...?" He asked nervously. She scooted out of his arms and grabbed her bag beside them, giving him a small smile and nod.

* * *

Their study break had really eased her mind. She could always just forget about her problems when she worked through different ones. And Zed seemed to be really starting to understand the structure of a gene. Even cracked a few corny jokes he'd apparently looked up just for these sessions. It was fun having Zed around while she studied.

Zed had made sure to walk her to and from every single class for the rest of the day. Sitting beside her again in Biology and lunch, texting her through every other class they didn't have together. She almost felt like he was acting as her own personal bodyguard. Not that she minded.

After the final bell rang, they were back to the library. The table in the back becoming a place they both felt excited to get to. Zed ever brought _his own_ copy of his textbook this time! Maybe she really was getting through to him about studying!

Almost an hour in, Zed shot straight up from his hunched position, eyes wide and back stiff. "Oh my god. What day is it?" He asked, sounding like he was on the verge of panicking.

"Wednesday. Why?" She blinked.

"Fuck!" He cursed too loudly, frantically shoving his book and notes in his backpack he'd also dug out for the occasion.

"Zed! Shh! What's the problem?!" Addison whisper yelled, helping him as well as packing up her stuff.

"I forgot! I'm sorry. I have to go. Do you want a ride home? I can take you, just gotta stop at home first. I'm sure it won't take too long." He rambled, not exactly waiting for her response as he was already heading for the exit.

"Everything's ok? Are you sure?" She questioned in worry. He chuckled.

"Yeah, as long as I get home before Dad does!" He joked. "So, ride?" He extended a hand, pausing in his rush to wait for her.

"That'd be nice. Thanks." She said with a smile as her hand slid into his.


	5. A Family Affair

A little girl with green hair, suspiciously the same color as Zed's, came running out of the house as soon as the car came to a halt in front of the small house. The two teens got out of the mustang and Zed hurried around to intercept the girl.

"Zed! You're late! Daddy would be so mad if he knew you weren't here to get me off the bus!" She scolded as he picked her up.

'_Oh, it's his little sister.'_ Addison thought to herself.

"I know, I know. Sorry Zoe. I had to take care of some things before leaving school." He said, glancing at Addison who blushed and looked away.

"Oh." Zoey murmured. "You have a girlfriend Zed?!" Zoey exclaimed too loudly. Zed cupped a hand over her mouth before she could possibly embarrass them any further.

"Zoey!" Zed was blushing bright red but maybe not as bright as Addison. "Could you yell that any louder?!" He whisper yelled, slowly taking his hand away from her mouth.

"Well I could, but why would you want me to do that?" Zoey asked in confusion. Zed sighed and sat her on her feet.

"Never mind. But, no, she's not my girlfriend. She's been helping me with school stuff." He explained. Zoey's face showed the slight disappointment but it quickly disappeared as she walked over to Addison and beamed up at her.

"Do you wanna see my doll collection? I just got a bunch of new monster high ones for my birthday!" She asked eagerly. Addison couldn't help but smile.

"Sure! I'd like that!" Addison agreed. Zoey's gasp of excitement was enough to warm her heart 10 times over before she grabbed the blonde's hand and tugged her along towards the house. Addison glanced back at Zed who was smiling fondly as she was dragged away.

Zed followed behind them until they went for Zoey's room. He dropped his car keys in the designated dish by the door then went and plopped on the couch, flipping on the TV while he waited for his dad to get back so he could take Addison out for a drive. Just the thought made his chest flutter with excitement.

Spending time with her had quickly become his favorite things to do, showing her little things about the engine or features of his prized mustang and, especially, showing her what it could do. Even study sessions were bearable with her around. He honestly felt excited for school each morning, which never used to happen with him, because it meant he'd get to see her. When had he gotten so attached to her?

His thoughts were disrupted by the front door opening and closing. He looked over his shoulder to see his dad walking in with a bag of groceries.

"Oh good! You're actually home!" Zevon chimed as he walked through to the kitchen.

"Yeah, hey! About that! I gotta run!" Zed called hopping off the couch and jogging towards the hall and peeking into Zoey's room, catching Addison's eye. He gave her a quick wink and head tilt to say 'let's go' before rushing for the door. He went for his car keys in the dish but found nothing there. He searched around the small table in confusion until he heard the jingle of his keys from behind him.

"Looking for these?" Zevon teased.

"Dad! Give 'em back!" Zed whined. Zevon clutched the keys in his palm and shook his head.

"Absolutely not. You're not skipping out on family game night, again!" He stated firmly. Zed threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"Dad, I really can't!" His son complained but Zevon didn't budge.

"Don't be dramatic. You're sister misses you spending time with us like an actual family." Zevon said, making Zed feel guilty at the mention of Zoey.

"But Dad-" He tried to explain that he'd brought a girl with him but Zevon ignored him and instead started gathering the snacks. He handed him the 'Apples to Apples' card game to head into the living room.

"Dad, would you just listen to me?!" Zed yelled a little too harshly. Zevon stood upright and looked at Zed in shock and hurt. The guilt from earlier flooding back. Then Zevon's face hardened as he tossed the keys into Zed's chest.

"Fine! Go!" He yelled. "Zoey and I will have plenty of fun without you!"

"Dad, I didn't mean-" Zed started to apologize before Addison walked in hesitantly holding Zoey's hand.

"I'm so sorry to intrude." She said softly. Zevon's head shot up at the unfamiliar voice and his eyes widened in surprise to see the blonde teen with his daughter.

"Oh." He muttered.

"I didn't mean to cause such a fuss." She said with an apologetic smile. Then she turned to Zed. "You stay and have game night, I'll just walk home." She told him.

"Whoa. No no! It's alright! I didn't realize, I mean, if I'd known." Zevon cleared his throat to compose himself. "I think this is a big misunderstanding."

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I have to take Addison home then I'd come back." Zed explained. Zoey lightly tugged on Addison's hand she was still holding.

"Do you have to leave? We were having so much fun!" Zoey said with an adorable pout.

"She doesn't wanna keep playing with your stupid dolls Zoe." Zed commented with his arms crossed.

"They're not stupid!" Zoey argued.

"Actually," Addison cut in, "we were having a cool little debate between Ghoulia, the daughter of zombies, and Clawdeen, daughter of werewolves, about which species is better." She paused and leaned in just slightly. "She was winning with the zombies." Both Zed and Zevon chuckled in amusement while Zoey puffed her chest out proudly.

"Really, Addison, was it? Do you have to rush off? You're welcome to join us for a quick game, if you don't have anywhere to be." Zevon offered with a friendly smile.

"Don't pressure her like that! Come on Addy, I'll take you home." Zed denied for her. But she didn't follow him as he started to walk out.

"Well, I mean, you family seems really fun! I'd love to play with you guys, if you don't mind." She said, putting the ball in his court to not push any boundaries. Zed looked at her in surprise.

"It's settled then! Let's get this party started!" Zevon exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed the snacks and Zoey squealed as she took the cards into the living room. The two teens were left in the kitchen.

"If you don't want me to stay, I don't mind walking home." Addison assured him softly.

"N-no. It's cool. I just, didn't expect you to want to spend the evening with my old man and little sister." He admitted.

"And you." She added with a playful smile. But it had a different effect. Zed gulped as his heart jumped to his throat, he tried to smile to hide his faltering heart rate.

"Yeah." He agreed threw a breath. Addison's smile widened as she moved past him to join his family in the living room. Zed stood there for a minute, taking a deep breath in an attempt of settling his pounding heart. What was happening to him?

XxX

"Let's see." Addison said, grabbing the little pile of red cards. "Ok, so 'Delicious', 'French wines,' good choice. 'Delicious', 'Cow pies'? Gross." She said with a scrunched nose.

Zed and Zevon laughed. Zoey leaned over and whispered to her dad asking 'what's a cow pie' and getting the response of 'cow poop'. Zoey made a noise of disgust before listening to Addison for the final card.

"And last but not least, 'Delicious', 'Toasters'." Everyone burst out with a laugh. When she was able to settle, Addison looked over the cards again in a dilemma. "I think I'll go with, 'Toasters'." She finally decided. Zoey jumped to her feet to cheer with victory.

"Woo hoo!" Zoey yelled as she danced around the three losers.

"That's not fair. 'Cow pies' was way funnier." Zed complained with a childish pout.

"Don't be a sore loser Zed. You'll get 'em next time." Addison teased, pinching his cheek. He couldn't help but smile.

Zevon watched all of them having a good time and how the teens seemed to flirt unintentionally. He smiled as he stood up off the floor, making a noise of discomfort as he stretched his achy muscles.

"I'm getting too old to sit on the floor for these games." He grumbled. Zed laughed and stood as well, offering a hand to help Addison up. When he pulled, he wasn't anticipating her own force of pushing up off the floor and ended up yanking her against him.

Time seemed to stand still as they stared wide eyed up at each other, Addison's hands against his chest and his arms catching her around the waist. It only lasted a split second before they pulled apart as blushing messes but it felt like minutes.

"Uh, I should, um, get you home." Zed stammered out. Addison nodded smally in agreement.

"Y-yeah. It's getting late." She stuttered, turning back to Zevon. "Thank you for having me over! Your family is very fun to be around!" Addison complimented.

"You, dear, are welcome here anytime!" Zevon assured her. "It's nice to see Zed finally making some good friends around here." His comment makes her brows furrow but Zed was quick to jump in, gently guiding her towards the door with a hand on each shoulder.

"Well! This sure has been fun, huh? I better be getting you home then Addy! Shouldn't keep you out so late! Ha ha." She scuffled in the direction he led her without much chance of a fight, noticed the scowl he shot his dad on their way out.

"Bye Addison! Come play again sometime!" Zoey called.

"Bye Zoey! I'll try my best!" She called back.

He got them out the door and sighed. "Ok, that's enough of that for one day."

Addison giggled. "I think you have a great family! They're all so nice, and laid back, and understanding," she went on as he walked her to the passenger side door of his mustang, "_so_ not like any kind of family get together I'm used to." She finished quietly, eyes on the ground and shoulders slightly slumped.

"What's your family like?" He asked curiously as he opened the door for her.

"A bunch of stiffs." She joked. Zed chuckled as he shut her door and hurried to the driver's side, quickly jumping in.

"Stiffs, huh? You know, I'm the guy they call to liven up the party." He told her with a signature wink. She giggled, shaking her head.

"You do _not_ want to be stuck at family time with my parents." She assured him. He starts the engine and they go quiet for a moment, listening to the engine's purr. "You really have made my life much more exciting these past few days. Thanks for that Zed." She said sincerely, the warm sunset rays caught just right in her golden hair and a glow eliminates her like an angel.

"No problem." He replied breathlessly. Staring into her shining blue eyes for a few moments too long as she shyly tucks her hair behind her ear and looks down at her lap. He doesn't miss the small smile still gracing her slender lips however but clears his throat as he puts the car in gear and starts down the street at a leisurely speed. "So there's really not even _one_ funster you like to pal around with at these get togethers?"

"Well, I guess Bucky's the one I'm closest to. I wouldn't say he's a '_funster_' though." She teased. Zed chuckled.

"Then maybe I do need to be a party crasher." He teased back, loving the lighthearted laugh that fills the car.

"_I_ wouldn't mind, but I'm pretty sure everyone else would." She adds. He hums in acknowledgement and they go quiet again for a few minutes.

"So, only fun member of the Davis family, what do you like to do outside of school?" He asks. Addison thinks it over with thoughtful hum.

"I don't really go out much. If I do, it's with Bree. To like a movie or something. But we usually just hang out at each other's houses." She says, eyes dropping back to her lap as she picks at her fingernails. "I don't get to talk to Bree much lately, since she made the Cheer Squad."

"Do you like cheering? Maybe you could tryout so you'd have more time with your friend. Maybe make some new ones?" He suggested.

"No! I could never—!" She exclaimed in a panic, startling Zed slightly before he smiled to ease her nerves.

"Whoa! Ok!" He surrendered, putting one hand up. "Calm down, it was just an idea! You can do whatever you want Addy." He chuckled.

"Sorry." She sighed heavily as she dropped her head back against the headrest. "I'd never make it as a cheerleader. My cousin Bucky's the captain and I don't have the confidence to be any good." She admitted, watching the scenery pass her window.

"If it's any consolation," he started softly, drawing her attention back to him, "I think you'd be a great cheerleader." She stared at him with wide eyes while his were on the road, a small smile in place as he drove.

Her chest puffed as she turned back to the window, her own smile curling the corners of her mouth. Maybe she'd see when the next round of tryouts would be.

But then she turned back to him with a new playfulness in her smile. "So what's really up with the green hair? I mean, your little sister has it too! You gotta have a reason." She questioned. Zed laughed.

"Honest answer?" He asked, Addison nodded in amusement. "Zoey wanted to dye hers green but Pops said she'd only be allowed if she got someone to do it with her. So," he ran his free hand through his emerald hair, "I'm rockin' the green!"

"Aww Zed! You're such a good big brother!" Addison cooed. Zed blushed from her praises and was thankful they were close to their destination.

"Here we are!" He announced, pulling up to the curb in front of her house.

"Thanks again for the ride." She told him shyly, twirling a curl around her fingers.

"Anytime." He said, leaning an elbow on the center console.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. He gave her a grin.

"Pick you up in the morning?" He offered. Her smile deepened and she nodded eagerly as she collected her bag. She popped the door open, then swiftly leaned over and planted a peck to his cheek before jumping out and running for the house.

Zed stared after her in complete shock, his hand lifting to the spot. He caught her glance back as she reached for the handle and he sent her a small wave, smile bright and breathless. It looked like she let out a sigh of relief as she smiled and waved back, turning and going inside. Zed leaned back in his seat, his smile wouldn't fade, his chest fluttering. He threw his mustang into gear and sped off, heading for a feel good drive to feed these emotions flowing in his veins.

XxX

_~The next morning~_

"I still can't believe you were out with a boy all evening! A boy we've never met at that!" Addison's father ranted. "Picking you up in his _fancy_ car and gallivanting around town. I swear Addison, I didn't expect this kind of behavior out of you."

She sat quietly at the table as he ranted, chin glued to her chest since she got home last night. Her parents 'supposedly' saw the whole thing; them pulling up, exchanging kisses before she rushed in the house. Not _completely _wrong, but she was not about to bring that to their attention.

The sound of Zed's mustang pulling into the driveway made her head jolt up as both her parents made a B-line for the front window, Addison right on their heels to peek out over their shoulders. Sure enough, the green haired boy from last night was getting out of his car to wait for her.

Suddenly, her father whipped around to face her. "I want to meet this boy if you want to continue hanging around with him." He told her firmly. Addison paled.

"B-but I don't wanna be late for school! Ha ha." She tried distracting them with her previous attendance. But both he and her mother stood their ground. She sighed.

"Ok fine!" She groaned, walking to the door and swinging it open. Zed smiled at the sight of her but it quickly dropped when he noticed her frown. His brows knitted together as she waved him up to the house. He sighed, knowing what was coming next. Her parents wanted to meet the bad boy. He pushed off his seat on the hood and sauntered up to her at the door.

"Hey!" He greeted her with a smile.

"Hi." She replied, dejected.

"You ok?" He asked but then she was pulled back into the house and replaced by her stern looking parents before he got a reply.

"Well hello there." Her father acknowledged him, glancing him up and down.

"Uh, hello?" Zed replied curiously, a playful smirk lifting his cheeks. "Nice to meet you! I'm Zed!" He extended his hand to her dad. Dale looked at it for a moment before taking it for a tight handshake. He was vaguely surprised by how firm Zed's was in return.

"Dale, Addison's father, _Chief of Police_. This is Missy, her mother, _the Mayor_." Dale introduced, emphasis on their powerful titles. Zed didn't even flinch, just took his hand back and smiled as he offered a handshake to her mother as well.

"It's a pleasure Ma'am!" Zed greeted her politely. Missy looked at him, impressed, and shook him hand daintily.

"So Zed, how did you and our daughter meet?" Missy asks in curiosity.

"She actually agreed to be my tutor. Biology isn't really my strong suit." Zed replied. Her mother chuckled lightly.

"We can't all be experts at every subject, now can we Dale." She told more than asked her father. Addison knew that was her way of telling him he was overreacting.

"That jacket, is that leather? I didn't think leather jackets fit into Seabrook High's dress code." Dale ignored Missy's comment completely. Zed looked down proudly at his jacket.

"It's one thing I insist on. Helps me stay true to who I am. The world would be such a boring place if _everyone _was the same, don't you think Sir?" Zed countered, a smirk playing on his lips again. Her father cleared his throat as he tugged his blazer in frustration.

"I suppose you're right with that _Zed_." He regrettably agreed. Zed's smirk deepened only for a moment before turning his attention behind them to Addison herself.

"It's been great meeting you both, but I think we might be late if we don't get going soon." He motioned towards his car. Dale reached forward suddenly, grabbing Zed to refocus his attention to him.

"I have a collection of revolutionary sabors that hunger to be unsheathed." He indirectly threatened. "Try me." Oh there was the directness.

"Ok ok!" Addison eagerly pushed past her parents and joined him on the porch. "Thanks Dad, that was _super _insightful and necessary!" The sarcasm dripping from her voice was almost tangible. She grabbed Zed's arm to lead him away. "And you're totally right Zed! We're _so_ going to be late! Thanks again Mom and Dad!"

Zed chuckled in amusement. She wasn't always this feisty, he did _not_ expect that towards her parents.

"It was nice meeting you!" Zed called before turning and getting the passenger door for Addy.

"Have a good day Addison!" Missy called sweetly, smacking her husband's arm in annoyance before stomping into the house. Dale muttered an 'ouch' but returned to staring daggers at the teen getting into the driver's seat of the Mustang.

He knew this kid wasn't as good as he made it seem. He'd just have to do some digging to figure him out.


	6. Joyride

"Zed I'm so sorry about my dad!" Addison said as soon as he was in the car. He chuckled.

"Don't sweat it Adds! I'm used to adults instantly casting judgment on me." He assured her as he started the engine of his mustang. She frowned.

"But you shouldn't be. You're not a bad guy, Zed." She said sympathetically. He chuckled again, under his breath, then turned to her with a quirked brow as he smirked.

"Oh I can be~!" He cooed teasingly, earning a giggled and playful punch to the shoulder. The exact response he'd been hoping for. A grin etched on his face as he put the car in reverse and driving them towards the school.

* * *

They pulled up to the school and Zed parked towards the back of the student lot. "Here, I got you something." He said, reaching for the glove box. He popped it open and his hand brushed her bare knee, a shiver shot up her leg and she hoped he didn't notice. He pulled out two pairs of sunglasses, one pair a little more dainty than the other, and extended it towards her.

Her expression showed her surprise as she gingerly took them from him. He smirked and slipped his onto his face.

"People are starting to notice you." He slid the frames down the bridge of his nose so she could see his eyes once again. "Might as well give 'em a good show, right?" He gave her a wink before surprising her by pressing a kiss to her cheek. Identical to the kiss she'd given him last night. Before she has a chance to react, he slid out of the car and jogged around the front to grab the door for her.

Her cheeks went pink, a hand going up and gently touching where his lips had just been. A smile slowly replaced her shock as an excited squeal escaped and she slid the glasses onto her face, just as he opened the car door for her. She giddily hopped out and smiled up at him, his own grin widening.

He shuts the door behind her and nods for them to head in. She grips the strap of her messenger bag and has a skip in her step as she turns to start walking. Her eyes widen as he steps beside her and drapes his arm over her shoulders.

Her heart begins to pound as they walk together. She doesn't dare wrap her arm around his middle, no matter how desperately she wants to. The closer they get to the school, the more eyes she notices staring. It's such a casual gesture but also such a statement.

_Zed freaking Necrodopolus_ was posting his claim, _on her_, for the whole school to see.

Her smile returns as he strides beside her, confidence exuding. She straightens her back and lifts her chin. Those sunglasses help boost her own confidence to match him.

Sure, he hadn't technically asked her out, but she could feel he felt something too. It wasn't a coincidence that he followed her to the library yesterday after Victoria made her cry, or that he smiled at her after she'd kissed _his_ cheek last night, or that _he_ kissed _her_ cheek. And now he was walking her in with his arm around her? Not a coincidence. It couldn't be.

Her confidence wavered as they reached the door. He rushed ahead to get the door for her and she entered alone at first, having so many pairs of eyes on her made her skin crawl. But after only a few moments, his arm replaced around her. She instantly relaxed knowing she wasn't alone.

Zed was right beside her.

* * *

Third period rolled around and Zed convinced her it was his turn for a lesson during her usual study time. Addison giggled to herself as she slipped the sunglasses he'd gotten her that morning onto her face.

"Those really suit you." He complimented, putting his own back on. Her smile broadened as she skipped ahead of him, bouncing to a stop at the passenger door. Her hand on the handle as she waited for him to unlock it.

She didn't expect it when he walked up behind her, a chill running down her spine as he leaned over her shoulder and grabbed her wrist. He gently guided it up and dropped the keys into her palm. Her eyes widened.

"Time to see how you are behind the wheel." He whispered way too close to her ear. His hand took hers off the passenger side handle and opened the door for himself and hopping in with a smirk.

She stared at the keys in her hands. He was letting her drive. _He was letting her drive!_ She squealed and clutched the car keys to her chest before running to the driver's side.

She jumped into the seat and turned to face Zed with bright excited eyes. "You're serious! You're _finally_ letting me drive this beauty?" Zed chuckled reaching under her legs and giving the seat a rough pull, it jerked forward so she was much closer to the steering wheel. A pink dusting coated her cheeks but she couldn't stop smiling.

"That's the plan! You do have your license, right?" He teased.

"Of course I have my license. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Addison rolled her eyes. He leaned further in, into her personal space.

"Gotta make sure you know the basics before I teach you how to drive a stick.~" He purred.

Her cheeks flushed deeper red, her heart pounding against her ribs. She wanted to close the last few inches of distance between them and kiss him. He was being so incredibly tempting today, treating her like he would a girlfriend. But she didn't wanna push it.

So instead, she turned to face forward, hands gripping the steering wheel and getting situated in the seat. "Ok. First step. Um, clutch, right?" She looked over to see his quirked brow and amused smirk.

"Wrong." Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"E-brake?" She tried again. He made an incorrect buzzer noise.

"Nope! Strike two." He smiled wider. She chewed her lip with knitted brows, thinking, going over each step that he'd taught her from the start. She knew it was the clutch. It had to be. He chuckled, pulling her from her dilemma, and suddenly he was leaned over her. The smell of his body wash that she loved so much wafting over her and completely intoxicating her. His neck was so close, she started to lean in, a little kiss wouldn't hurt right?

But he was back in his seat the next second. She looked at him in surprise, more from her own train of thought than anything. He was still smirking.

"Seatbelt." He told her matter-of-factly, popping her buckle into the slot with a click. Her face went red.

"Seatbelt. Right. Duh." She mentally slapped herself. Her whole body felt hot. Maybe her hormones were just on the fritz? Or maybe she was just insanely attracted to the green haired bad boy in the passenger seat. Either way, she needed to cool it before she completely embarrassed herself and scared him off.

"Hey." His soft voice easily drew her eyes to his. He could obviously see how uncomfortable she'd made herself and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I was just teasing, you had the first step right. Just relax. You're gonna go great." He assured her with a smile.

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in a breathy laugh. Is that what he thought she was worried about? Did he not realize how her body reacted to his closeness? She forced back her thoughts with a light shake of her head. If she didn't focus on driving, his beautiful mustang would definitely pay the price.

"Yeah, I got this." She agreed. He smiled and quickly put the top down before she could actually try starting the engine. Her excitement doubled as it fixed into place.

Addison was extra cautious. She verified each step with him before even touching any of the pedals, which she knew them all like the good student she was. Though studying the process was much different than _actually_ doing it. She got the engine running just fine, but almost immediately stalled it when shifting into reverse.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She apologized profusely. Zed laughed.

"You're good! Just try again. Let up slower on the clutch." He suggested. She nodded and took a deep breath to calm her raging nerves.

She tried again, slowing off the clutch like Zed had instructed and the car lurched backwards like she wanted. She was squealing again with excitement that she was actually driving his car! His gorgeous, powerful, muscle car! She hit the clutch and brake again and shifted into first, clumsily but still, without stalling. Her excitement spiked. Maybe she could get good at this!

Zed coached her as she pulled out of the parking lot, helping her occasionally with shifting, especially with the higher gears when it could be a little rough. When she finally pulled onto the straight back road he'd taken her on so many times before, he told her to punch the gas. She did, he'd tell her when to clutch and he'd shift the gears for her, soon they were flying.

Addison's adrenaline with pumping, the wind blowing her hair wildly and an endless smile lifting her features. It was to the point Zed didn't need to shift much and just happily watched her, smiling as he leaned against his own door.

He didn't let other people drive his car, ever. It was his baby. He wasn't sure what possessed him to let this girl. A girl who didn't even know how to drive it, but watching her made it so worth it. Seeing her happy made him happy.

Addison then cheered with laughter, the sunlight dancing across her cheekbones that her glasses he'd gotten her rested upon. Her hair blowing in golden waves behind her, petite hands gripping the steering wheel, so tiny compared to how his own looked in the same position. Her smile so dazzling that he just stared, sighing in bliss at the sight of her beauty.

'_Oh fuck.' _He thought, face falling in surprise and entire body going stiff. '_I'm in love with her.'_

* * *

He tried to hide it. He tried so damn hard to hide it so she wouldn't notice. He knew he was in trouble when she handed him his keys back and her fingers lingered on his palm, his face heating up from just a touch. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets the rest of the school day, keeping (what he thought) was a normal amount of distance between them as they walked, trying not to look her in the face as much as possible.

Yup, just acting normal. Nothing weird about how he feels about his beautiful tutor.

He made sure there was space between their seats in Biology, hand over his mouth and trying to keep his cheeks covered from her view. She couldn't notice his blush. Unfortunately for him, she did notice.

"Hey," she whispered, his eyes snapped to meet hers and face aflamed, "are you feeling ok?" She asked, reaching up and pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. He couldn't deny how adorable she looked with a concerned pout on her face but he gently shook his head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He denied, turning back to the front to 'continue listening' to the professor's lecture. From the corner of his eye, he could see her hesitantly doing the same, propping her chin on her hand as though she really were pouting. His fingertips twitched. Wanting so desperately reach over and comfort her like he normally would. But then she'd know. She'd know how he felt. It'd scare her off and they wouldn't just hang out anymore.

She'd stop tutoring him for the test tomorrow. He wouldn't get to spend time with her and see her adorable pout when he teased her, or how bright her smile got when he got an answer right, or when they drove with the top down. His chest constricted. He couldn't lose those moments. Not yet.

But he also couldn't stop himself from glancing over at her the rest of Biology.

Or at lunch.

He quietly listened to her sweet laugh as she chatted with Bree. He barely touched his food. He wasn't hungry. He was content just watching her.

Subtly, of course.

* * *

Just like any other day, Zed took their trays when they finished eating. As soon as he walked away, Bree leaned forward with urgency written on her features.

"He literally has hearts in his eyes looking at you." She stated. Addison was taken aback.

"W-what are you talking about? He's feeling sick or something." She tried to brush off his odd behavior but Bree's jaw nearly hit the table.

"You're kidding. It's totally obvious that he like likes you!" She argued, eyes lighting up with enthusiasm. "Make it official! Ask him out! You two are already attached at the hip!" She encouraged.

"What?! No! I don't think—" Addison cut herself off as Zed came back to sit beside her.

"You don't think what?" He asked curiously, seemingly genuinely interested in whatever she thought. Addison floundered with flushed cheeks.

"She, doesn't think she can make it out with me tonight! I was thinking of getting some of the cheerleaders together to go see a movie, but she says she has to '_study_'." Bree covered for her, giving her a teasing wink from how good of a lie she just told. Addison sighed in relief. Bree was definitely her best friend for a reason.

"You should go, Addy." Zed encouraged, surprised that she'd decline hanging with her friend after the conversation they had the night before.

"I can't, I really do have to study for the test tomorrow." She denied sweetly.

"We're gonna study after school still, right? You can totally go tonight. You have to unwind sometimes! I'll go with you if it'd make you more comfortable." He offered. She was surprised that he'd do that for her, but before she could decline, Bree jumped in.

"That'd be perfect! I'll set it up with the others and meet you at the theater! I'll text Addy the time and you can pick her up! It'll be great!" Bree enthused, looking at Addison pointedly as if to dare her to argue. Addison sighed.

"Yeah, great." She agreed halfheartedly. Bree's back straightened triumphantly, completely proud of playing matchmaker, before standing.

"I guess I'll be seeing you two later then! Later!" She skipped off and left them alone once again.

"You don't have to if you don't want." He broke the silence. She glanced over at him, the look of disappointment making her chest hurt. "I just thought you deserved to do something fun instead of staying cooped up studying all night."

She softened, reaching over and resting a gentle hand on his wrist. "If you're going, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She assured. The relieved smile that crosses his face made her heart flutter and he placed his free hand over hers.

They were both lost and content in each other's eyes. Only being snapped out of the haze when the bell rang. Zed scratched the back of his head and gave her a nervous smile.

"Guess we should get to class."

"Yeah." She agreed, both of them getting up as they headed out of the cafeteria.

For the first time since their joyride, he was walking beside her like normal. Close enough that their arms occasionally brushed, he'd smile down at her when she made a lame joke or he playfully teased her. It felt like a weight was lifted off of them. It felt right again.

A soft smile never left her lips the rest of the school day.


	7. Back Seat

She smiled with her head propped on her arm as she watched him reading from the text, his brows furrowed adorably. She was so relieved to relax and spend time with him. It was torture the last three classes not having him there, though he did text her the entire time. The thought made her smile deeper.

"This is hopeless." He finally groaned in defeat. "Can't we just forget the deal and go driving instead?" He begged with his head laying on the textbook. Addison giggled, pushing off her propped elbow to sit upright. How could such a tough guy act so dang cute?

"It's not hopeless. You just need to focus! You can do this. I promise." She assured him gently. She put a hand on his shoulder supportively and he turned his head to look up at her from his spot on the table. He sighed and sat up, trying to focus on the textbook in front of him.

"Wait. Am I reading this right?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"What?" She glanced over his shoulder curiously.

"So out of all these genes everyone has, only 1% is different from one person to the next?!" He questioned in disbelief.

"Well less than 1%, but yeah, basically." Addison shrugged, curious what his point was.

His jaw nearly hit the table as he gaped at her. "I don't believe it." He says, shutting the textbook defiantly. "It's a crock of shit. I don't buy it at all." She can't stop the laugh that bubbled up from her throat.

"Why? It's been proven for hundreds and hundreds of years!" She continued to laugh. But he shook his head with a deep frown etched on his face.

"It's impossible. There's no way a fuck up like me has majority of the same genes are someone as perfect as you."

Addison's eyes widened and a blush covered her cheeks. It took a second of silence for Zed to realize what he'd just said, cheeks instantly heating up to a bright shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry." He uttered quietly.

Addison launched towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips to his. Any previous thoughts of pushing boundaries completely forgotten with his declaration. He kissed her back, feeling her sigh against his lips in relief.

His hands moved to grip her hips, he turned in his chair to fully face her and she basically leapt into his lap, straddling his waist as they continued to make out. Their hands frantically grabbing at any part of the other they could reach. Addison, being completely inexperienced as she was, let him take the lead. And man was he a good kisser.

An unfamiliar warmth was building in her lower belly that begged to be relieved. But she didn't know how. Her hands grabbing his muscular shoulders, gripping fist fulls of his shirt and pressed her body against his in every place possible. The contact felt good, _really good_.

She wanted more, _needed more._

She started to shift against him, rubbing her chest against his, her crotch. The friction, even stifled by clothing between them, taking her breath away. A whimpery moan escaped her, muffled by his mouth.

Zed chuckled, effectively drawing her out of her lustful haze. Her eyes fluttered open as she pulled back, just enough for their breath to mingle while she looked into his amused but soft eyes.

"Easy baby. You don't want your first time to be in a library, do you?" He teased with a breathless smile. She blinked in shock, instinctively pulling back and releasing her grip on his shirt. He moves his arms around her back to keep her against him, holding her affectionately and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. If I'm the one you want." He assured her, a content smile in place as he just held her.

When she looked into his eyes, she could tell he meant it. The feeling behind his gaze setting her heart off by single skip. All the emotions she's been wrestling with the past week flooding in full force. She closed her eyes with the tender gesture of their foreheads being pressed together.

Zed was great. He was sweet and caring and funny and _hot_. But did she feel strong _enough_ for Zed to be her first?

His nose brushing against hers, completely derailed any previous thoughts she might've been thinking. His mouth was so close that she could just lean in a few inches and kiss him again. His delicious kissable lips. But she forced herself to stay focused on his eyes.

And man were they expressive. It was like he was finally letting his walls come down. She felt like she could see into his soul. She could see he really did care about her just by the way he was looking at her. Like he wanted whatever she wanted.

But what did she want?

"Zed, I-I don't know." She stammered, feeling like tears were threatening to well up in her eyes. She obviously cared a lot about him, but was that enough? Not to mention the fear of _her first time_. That thought was terrifying. What was she supposed to do?

Zed could see her inner turmoil written all over her face. His features softened.

"That's ok. You don't have to know right now." He said, then leaned up, capturing her lips for a soft affectionately kiss. Too soon did he pull back, her lips following his for a fraction of a second before she realized.

"Come on. I know what you need." He told her with a smile. Addison reluctantly got off his lap, quickly collecting their things before she took his hand. He led her out of the library, out to the parking lot, and all the way to his car at the back of the lot.

The top was up and she waited as he opened the door for her, like he always did. He lifted the lever and slid the passenger seat all the way forward, stepping back and offering for her to get in the back. She hesitated, looking up at him questioningly but instead of a verbal reply, he just smirked.

What was he planning? Were they going to continue their make out session, just somewhere more private? Or did he plan on more. Her heart pounded from the thought. Her stomach fluttering with images of his lips on hers, body on top of her. That warmth pooling in her belly again.

Was she really going to let him take her virginity in the back seat of his car? She couldn't deny that she wanted him. But was _this_ how it was meant to happen? He told her she didn't need to know what she wanted right now. He wouldn't go back on his word, right? He'd let her choose?

She climbed into the back seat.

He quickly climbed in after her, shutting the door behind himself. Then his lips were on hers. He scooted her back into the corner and ravished her mouth, his hands skimming over the dip of her slender waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand sifting through his emerald hair, drawing him closer.

Her kisses grew more desperate, hungry, like she was going to devour him. A need for something she didn't know. She whimpered.

Suddenly, her brain registered what was happening when his hand brushed up her inner thigh. She pushed on his shoulders and separated their lips.

"Zed," she breathed, "I can't. I-I'm scared," voice coming out timid and soft. Zed stares down into her beautiful sky blue eyes. He couldn't help but think how pure and innocent she really was.

He knew what she needed, but at the cost of her innocence. At least if it was with him, she'd be able to go at her pace. Some assholes couldn't give a shit what she wanted. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from frowning. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tightened his hold on her. Just thinking about another man touching her made his blood boil.

He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and inhaled deeply to calm his brooding rage. Focusing himself in everything that was her; her scent, her soft touch on the back of his neck, the sound of her soft panting, all of it intoxicating and instantly calming him all at once.

She closed her eyes and slid her hand down to caress his jaw, feeling so close to him made her heart melt. He pressed his cheek into her palm, turning ever so slightly to brush a soft kiss there.

"Let me make you feel good. If you don't like it, I'll stop, ok?" He whispered, his voice so gentle her stomach fluttered.

She honestly had no idea what that even meant though. Man, why didn't she study more about sex when she had a chance?! She nodded her agreement, willing to trust him if he could relieve this need inside her.

He crashed his lips to hers again, kisses full of passion and completely expert in execution. She moaned softly into his mouth. His hand resting on her knee continued on its path up her thigh. His fingers creep up her silky skin and under the hem of her skirt until they reached the apex between her legs.

Zed very gently brushed the pad of his middle finger over her panties and her breath hitched in her throat. Zed let her breathe, moving his kisses down her jaw to her neck, while his finger continued the slow friction against the sensitive ball of nerves through the thin cloth of her underwear.

He laid his body into hers for the slightest pressure, keeping her grounded, which she was very grateful for. She was sure that she'd be floating out into space if he wasn't there to anchor her to reality. This was real. _He_ was real.

He kept his lips latched onto her neck, lavishing her with all his affections. Her panting and moaning right next to his ear made it hard to keep his cool and take things slow, but he'd do anything for her. Or _not_ do, in this case.

"Zed." She breathed. Hearing her moan his name nearly made him jizz his pants. He groaned in response against her neck, assuring her he was listening. "Touch me. Please." Her soft sweet voice pleading for relief.

He abandoned the growing mark he'd been imprinting on her neck to return to her swollen pink lips. She returned his affections with feverish passion, finger tips digging into his shoulders.

With ease, he pulled the edge of her panties aside with his pinkie and ring fingers, slowly sliding his middle finger against her dripping wet folds. Zed's groan reverberating between their mouths.

Addison's back arched from the new sensation, her body pressing flush against his. He tightened his arm holding around her waist to pull her even closer.

Was this how it'd be if they were having sex? Him holding her body this tight while she gave herself to him fully? Just this feeling of closeness alone felt worth it. Her pounding heart sputtering in her chest like a beat was skipped.

Her folds were so slick and ready. It'd be so smooth sliding into her. He bit his lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood. He needed to keep himself focused on her. This was for her. And if her moans getting louder had anything to say about it, he could tell she was climbing the peak towards ecstasy.

Slowly, he inserted one digit.

She gasped, pulling her mouth from his to breathe, the new sensation sending her senses into overdrive. His finger worked magic as he curled it to caress just the right spot inside her. Molten lava was pooling in her stomach and she felt her knees quivering in anticipation for something she wasn't sure.

Zed hovered over her, watching her face intently. Her pink flushed cheeks and eyes squeezed shut in concentration. He swore there was no way he couldn't fall for her any harder than he was now. He kissed the wrinkles of her furrowed brows. She instantly relaxed, peaking her hooded eyes up at him, his chest constricting.

Ok, maybe he could fall for her harder.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softer, more loving than he's probably ever kissed someone. These feelings were so new. His heart was racing and he'd barely moved. His whole body was tingling and she wasn't even touching him. Her hands were back in his hair, gripping the strands between her fingers with a light tug. He moaned again into her mouth.

Cautiously, he inserted a second finger, massaging her inner walls tentatively.

"Ah! Ah! _Zed_!" She cried. He swiftly kissed down her neck to her pulse, knowing she was close. Her hips were meeting his hand, desperate for more. Unsure of where she'd end up, but she was climbing to reach that peak of wherever this intensely pleasant feeling was taking her. That Zed was giving her.

He kissed up her neck till he was beside her ear, hot breath fanning over the shell. "You can cum baby." He whispered in reassurance.

Her walls clamped down around his digits. A silent cry lodged in her throat. She ground her crotch against his hand held firmly in place. He planted feather light kisses all across her jaw and cheeks while she came down from her high.

When her body began to relax again, he slowly retracted his fingers from her soaking wet center, fixing her panties for her before propping himself up enough to look down at her with a smile.

"Whoa." She finally panted out. Zed chuckled, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Feel better?" He asked, lips brushing hers as he spoke. She sighed blissfully and nodded. He sat back and pulled her with him, laying her into his chest as he relaxed into the seat. She snuggled closer, heart still trying to settle from their previous intimacy. "Want me to drive you home before our movie date?" He teased. She propped her chin on his chest to look up at him.

"'Date'?" She asked excitedly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I mean, I figured this was enough to qualify as us being '_official'_ but~," he drawled, pulled back and taking her hand in his, her eyes widened and her face flushed, "Addison Davis, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Addison's sparkling eyes and bright smile made it all worth it. All the gooey, lovie dovie stuff. It was worth the shit he'd inevitably get if it made her smile at him like that.

She flung herself forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Zed Necrodopolus." She whispered close to his ear. A shiver running down his spine as he hugs her a little tighter from her word choice. She pulled back and planted a soft kiss to his lips.

Zed smiled and said, "Let's get you home to get dolled up for our date." He teased with a wink. She giggled and nodded, following him as he climbed out of the passenger door and he readjusted the seat for her to climb back in. He rushed around the car and jumped into the driver's side, leaning over and stealing another kiss before swiftly starting the car.


	8. Someday

Their drive to her place was fairly quiet, he kept his hand grasping hers on her lap as much as possible, only removing his hand when he was forced to shift gears. She noticed the slight frown he got every time but it only lasted for a few seconds until his hand encased hers once more. She smiled to herself and turned to watch the Seabrook cityscape pass by.

She felt oddly relaxed. More relaxed than she'd been in a very long time. Did that little bit of sexual release really affect her that much?

She shifted her gaze back to Zed in the driver's seat. His features were relaxed as well as he was focused on the road ahead. She marveled in his profile. He was so insanely attractive; strong jawline, his distinct nasal structure, cheekbones, soft brows under his sunglasses, his hair blowing in the breeze. He was picturesque of the sexy bad boy he was perceived to be.

But her brows furrowed.

He'd made it such a point that he'd take care of her, that she didn't need to know if she wanted him to be her first time just yet. And then there were all the ways he'd comforted her and just been so sweet these past few days. Her heart was melting all over again, he sighed blissfully as she continued to stare. He wasn't a bad guy. Far from one really. Her _boyfriend_ wasn't at all a bad guy. A soft giggle bubbles in her throat.

The sweet sound drew his eyes to her for a moment, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Am I amusing you, Princess?" He asked. The new nickname instantly brought a blush to her cheeks.

"N-no!" She denied in embarrassment, looking down at their interlocked hands to avoid the possible eye contact. So, so close to where his fingers had just been, only a few minutes before.

Suddenly, she was hot all over, thinking about the intense pleasure Zed had brought her. The intense pleasure he could continue to bring her the more their relationship progressed. The...the firm, hardness she had felt in the library, when they had been kissing and...and grinding.

She squirmed slightly in her seat, pressing her knees together. All she needed was to think happy, non-sexual thoughts. And not look at Zed, the cause of those dirty thoughts.

Her eyes betrayed her, glancing over cautiously at Zed. Maybe to make sure he hadn't noticed her dilemma? Maybe to stare at his handsome face? She wasn't too sure. He was so incredibly cute, all focused on the road and holding her hand and _just looking so freaking_ _attractive_. So solid and yet still so soft. Her eyes traveled down his broad shoulders, his muscular arms, the outline of his defined chest showing through his shirt, until they landed in his lap. The outline of his—his..._erection_…visible through his jeans.

Her entire body stiffened, eyes fixed on the foreign appendage. God, what was she gonna do when it came to that part? Like...handjobs, or blowjobs, or whatever it is guys liked. A dull panic started to grip her chest. What if she did it wrong and he laughed at her? Or, what if she hated it? How would she even tell him? Would he leave because she wasn't 'experienced' enough?

Zed's thumb stroked the back of her hand, drawing her out of her thoughts. "You're thinking too loud." He pointed out.

Addison flustered, opening her mouth to speak but quickly snapped it back shut, putting on her best forced, reassuring smile. "Sorry. Just, thinking about, school! What to wear tonight! Ya know, just usual stuff." Her resolve crumbling when he chuckled under his breath and lifted her knuckles to his lips for a light kiss.

"After all the time I've spent with you this week, I know for a fact that's a lie." He countered, grin still tugging at the edges of his mouth. Her eyes went wide and cheeks flamed.

"N-no! Zed, I wouldn't—! I was just—" she tried to deny but his chuckle cut her off.

"Relax Addy. You don't have to explain yourself. I just want you to be comfortable around me." He told her seriously. She let out the tension in her shoulders with a sigh, her eyes softening on the tender tough guy beside her, tightening her hold on his hand.

"I-I am comfortable with you Zed." She whispered, pausing as he took his hand back to shift gears again, her hand feeling incredibly cold without his touch. Luckily his hand re-found hers as soon as he was done, giving her hand a light squeeze to indicate he was listening. "I'm just, I realized I didn't think about what you needed." She admitted shyly, peeking up through her lashes to gauge his reaction.

He blinked with his gaze on the road before glancing over at her then down at his lap then back to the road. "I don't usually have _this much_ of a problem settling down but," he paused, looking her straight in the eye, "I can't stop thinking about you under me." His eyes burning into hers, that flame igniting back to life in her belly.

"You, can't stop thinking of me?" She breathed in question. He nodded, continuing to glance over at her from his focus on the road.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," He told her sincerely, "but I also really wanna know how it feels for you to touch me." She squeezed her thighs together as desired flared between her legs.

"I don't know how." She whispered, a hint of desperation and eagerness to him in her voice. His thumb brushed over her knuckles comfortingly.

"I'm not gonna make you do anything you're not comfortable with Addy." He assured her gently.

"I want to!" She quickly argued, he snapped his head in her direction, surprised by her sudden declaration, but then his features softened. He unlaced their fingers and gently took hold of her wrist, guiding her hand across his thigh until her fingers brushed over him through his jeans.

He released her wrist to let her decide what happens next and returned his focus to the road. She tentatively traced the edge of his shaft with her fingertips before gently curling her hand around him. Zed groaned and dropped his head against the headrest, eyes hooded but still on the road. The sound excited her, giving her confidence in her touch.

She slowly stroked along his length, taking note of how _big _he felt in her hand. Her cheeks grow pinker at the thought of possibly trying to _fit_ him _inside _her. She wondered how big he really was, his jeans not allowing her to see or grasp his full width pressed firmly to his thigh. If she could just get his pants undone enough, she could slide her fingers under the fabric…

"Addy," His voice snapped her out of her concentration, she blinked up at him, "as much as I'd love to feel skin-to-skin, I'd definitely wreck the car if you did that." He said hoarsely. She glanced back down and realized her hand was working on the button of his jeans.

"Oh." She muttered under her breath, releasing the fabric. Before she could touch him again, he swiftly grabbed her hand, bringing it up to press a firm kiss on her knuckles again. A gesture he was quickly making their own. She furrowed her brows in confusion as to why he was stopping her.

"I have to settle down. We're almost to your house." He explained. She glanced out the windshield and, sure enough, they were pulling onto her street. "I don't think your dad would like to see I have a hard on for his daughter." He added jokingly, though she knew there was truth behind his statement.

"I'm sorry." Addison uttered as she sat back in her seat. Zed never relinquished his hold on her hand where it had returned rest to her lap.

"Nothing to be sorry for Princess. I'll win your parents over with my quick wit and charming smile," he shot her a wink, "someday at least." She smiled.

"Let them talk if they're gonna!" She proclaimed, Zed smiled widely at her. "We're gonna do what we wanna! So let them talk!" He laughed along with her.

"Someday, this could be ordinary!" He agreed.

"Someday, could we be something extraordinary?" She added.

"You and me side-by-side, out in the broad daylight," he elaborated like a vision occurred to him, "if they laugh, we'll say," he quirked a brow at her.

"We're gonna be someday!" They exclaim together, breaking out into a fit of laughter before they pull up to her house.

Addison reaches for the door handle but Zed quickly pulls her back to face him, buttoning her last couple buttons of her shirt collar and fluffing the hair on her right side.

"Pull your hair over to this side." He instructed. She does as she's told in complete confusion. "You dad would also not appreciate that hickey, I'm sure." He grumbled. Her hands fly to her neck. He can see the panic beginning to set in but rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't freak out, keep your hair to the right and put concealer over it once you're in. They won't notice if you don't draw attention to it." He assured, leaning in to kiss her forehead. She nodded and pressed into his lips. He reached up to cradle her jaw and moved his mouth to meet hers for a soft, gentle peck. "We got this." He whispered.

"We?" She asked. He chuckled and pulled back as he got out, hurrying to open her door for her.

"We're in this together Baby." He confirmed, offering his hand to her. She smiled wide and took his hand, expecting him to release it once she was out of the car but he laced their fingers as he escorted her to the front door.

To no one's surprise, her dad was opening the door before they were even stepping on the porch. "You're late." Dale scolded.

"Dad we were studying." Addison grumbled with an eye roll. Her mother finally poked around the doorframe and pushed her husband aside.

"Welcome home Honey! Nice to see you again Zed!" Missy greeted.

"Sorry for bringing Addy home a little late Mr. and Mrs. Davis, we kinda got to talking after our study session." He apologized, lifting their entwined hands. Her parent's faces shifted in surprise and realization.

"What the—" Dale was cut off with a smack to the chest from his wife.

"Oh dear! Well that is wonderful! Addy, would you like to invite your new boyfriend to dinner?" Missy offered.

"Um, no, actually, we were gonna go to a movie with a group of the cheerleaders." Addison explained.

"Absolutely not." Dale barked firmly.

"What?! Daaad!" She whined.

"Dale." Missy warned. Dale looked to her in bewilderment.

"You really want her to date a punk kid like him?!" He whisper yelled.

"This is not the time nor place to have this conversation _Dear_!" Missy whisper yelled back in annoyance. He huffed but straightened his back to compose himself.

"Fine. But I expect to see you at our dinner table tomorrow night so I can 'get to know' you." Dale ordered, a threatening tone to his voice.

"Yeah! Deal!" Zed agreed with a bright smile. He turned to Addison who smiled just as brightly up at him then leaned down and planted a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you in a couple hours." She beamed up at him when he pulled back.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." She breathed. He skipped backward off the porch and waved bye to her parents before excitedly hurrying back to his car.

She stood and watched him the entire time as he put the car in reverse and drove away, maybe even an extra few minutes just daydreaming. "He seems like a nice boy." Her mother's statement made Addison jump from the unexpected presence.

"Y-yeah! He really is." She agreed, dreamy look returning to her eyes where his car once sat. Her mother chuckled.

"I can tell you really like him." Missy said with a soft smile.

"I do," she said, turning to her mother with knitted brows, "but what if Dad won't let me see him. I really _really_ like him Mom." Addison voiced her concern. Missy smiled and ran her fingers through Addison's blonde curl over her shoulder.

"I can tell you _really_ like him." She replied knowingly with a raised brow. Addison paled. Missy chuckled under her breath and fixed her hair to cover the love mark on her neck. "It's ok Sweetie. You are being safe, right?"

"We haven't—! It's not like—!" Addison floundered. Missy chuckled again.

"If you _actually _like this boy, and not _just_ how handsome he is, then you can just leave your father to me." She assured with a wink. "He's just protective of his little girl." Missy stepped forward and wrapped her daughter in a hug. Addison sighed, appreciating the support of her mother, and hugged her back.

"Thanks Mom." She whispered.

"Now! Go cover that thing up, before your father notices, and get ready for your date." Missy instructs encouragingly. Addison smiled bright, running inside and up to her bedroom. Her mother shook her head and smiled. "Time to deal with her dad." She muttered with a giggle as she followed her daughter inside.


	9. She's not afraid of scary movies

She skipped down the steps with a pep in her step, excited for her first date with her boyfriend. Her first _real_ date in general. She reached for her bag hanging on the railing post of the stairs when her dad's voice boomed behind her.

"March your little butt back up those stairs and change right this instant." Her father ordered. Addison spun on her heels to face him then frowned.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She demanded, hands on her hips. He narrowed his eyes at his defiant daughter, putting his own hands on his hips to reflect her stance.

"Where do I start? Your skirt's too short, those heels are too high, and half your stomach is showing. Go. Change. Now." He ordered firmly. Addison glowered at him. She dropped her hands to her sides, fingertips extended and still touching skirt fabric.

"This skirt is no shorter than my school skirt! And I always wear heels 'cause of my dwarf-ish height, _and_ I've shown more skin on my stomach when I went to cheer camps a few years ago! You didn't have a problem with that!" She argued.

"That's because you weren't going out with some hoodlum!" Dale fumed back. All the shouting coming from the entryway finally drew Missy away from her task at the kitchen sink, drying her hands on a dishrag with furrowed brows of confusion as she met them by the door.

"What's the issue here?" She asked, her daughter and husband still glaring at one another.

"Addison needs to go change before her _date_ gets here." He spat.

"Dad's being overbearing about my outfit _because_ I have a date." Addison countered.

Her mother sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, walking over to 'inspect' her daughter's outfit. She did the fingertip test, as Addison had done before, did a slight tug on the hem of her top to make sure it was pulled down all the way, and finally came up behind her. Addison glance back curiously at her mom just before Missy lifted the back of her skirt. Addison squawked as she recovered her hind end with bright red cheeks.

"Mom!" She shrieked in horror.

Missy looked up to see Dale's horrified expression as well, even if he didn't see anything from his standpoint. "Well, she's wearing panties. So unless you want to put a chastity belt on her, I don't see the problem." She told her husband pointedly.

Dale's face turned beet red, attempting to compose himself by clearing his throat. "Well, ah hum, I guess if, um, your mother approves, I can't argue with her." He couched out. Addison blinked and turned to look at her mother. She gave her daughter a smirk before engulfing her in a hug. "Told you I'd handle your father." She whispered. Addison giggled and squeezed her mother tight.

"Thanks Mom." She whispered in reply. Addison pulled back and turned to her dad, who was looking anywhere but at her. She laughed under her breath and shook her head, walking up and wrapping a hug around his middle. He was surprised but gladly accepted the embrace from his little girl.

"I'll be home no later than 11." She assured her father with a smile.

"10:30. It's a school night. But ok." He countered half heartedly. Addison giggled just as a knock came to the door. Her eyes lit up before she hurried to get her bag. Dale and Missy opened the door to find the green haired young man adorned in his leather jacket smiling back at them.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Davis! Is Addison ready?" Zed greets politely, shifting slightly anxiously back and forth on his feet. Missy noticed his nervousness and smiled, grabbing Dale's arm and gently pulling him to the side, much to his own displeasure. With her parents moving in the doorway, they revealed Addison standing behind them.

Zed's breath catches in his throat. He didn't think he'd ever seen someone so beautiful in his life. She'd put on a little extra makeup to make her gorgeous baby blue eyes pop against the darker tones and left her hair down in beautiful blonde curls with dangling gold earrings hanging from her lobes. Her outfit was casual but mouth wateringly hot compared to her school uniform he always sees her in; black long sleeved mesh stretched overtop a tan belly shirt across her chest with fabric crossing in a knot below her chest, high waisted jean skirt covering her belly button but allowing just enough of her skin to peek out that made his blood start flowing, and creamy legs leading to her strappy black heels at her feet.

His mouth was completely dry so he tried to swallow. He managed to smile breathlessly as she walked closer.

"Hey." She breathed with the most stunning smile he'd ever seen, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Hey." He greeted just as breathless. He took her hand in his. "You look beautiful." She blushed and ducked her head, eyes peeking back up at him through her lashes.

"Thanks." She said softly. He took a step closer, ready to pull her into his arms, when a very aggressive cough came from her father. Zed's spine instantly straightened. Addison rolled her eyes and smiled at her parents. "Ok! I think we'll be going now!" She chirped in annoyance.

"You two have fun!" Missy encouraged, shooing the out the door. Dale was scowling after them as they hurried giddily to the classic mustang, ready to head out on their date. Missy leaned into her husband's side affectionately. "Aren't they adorable together?" She cooed. Dale huffed with a pout.

"He was going to kiss her. It's too early for them to be kissing. He's lucky you took my gun away." He grumbled. Missy giggled and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I remember a time when you used to look at me that way." She reminisced, loving look of daydream in her eyes. He blinked in surprise for a moment at her observation, then softened.

"I still look at you like it's the first time every morning." He told her, pulling her in by the waist. The two staring softly into each other's eyes for a long moment until Dale's features dropped, turning hard as stone. "But it's nothing like how that no good scoundrel looks at our daughter." He denied, pulling away from his loving wife to disappear into his office.

Missy sighed. She knew for a fact that it was identical, if not even more intense, to the loving gazes they used to share when their love was young and new. But he was too blinded by his overprotectiveness to see it in this young man's eyes. He's head over heels for their little girl.

Isn't that what they've always wished for her to find someday?

XxX

"So," she started randomly halfway to the movies, "Bree texted and told me they're not going." Addison told him timidly. His chuckle beside her sent a wave of relief washing over her as he squeezed her hand lightly.

"I kinda figured. I mean, who _plans_ a movie night on a Thursday?" He teased. She sank into her seat.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to go if you don't want to." She offered in dejection. He turned his head toward her with a wide smile.

"Oh we're definitely still going. It just means I get you all to myself." He flirted, hand releasing his hold on hers and laying flush against her silky smooth thigh.

The touch sending shockwaves through her body as memories of their afternoon 'activities' flashed across her mind. She placed her hand over his, glancing up at his face and noticing his eyes peeking over at her every few seconds in curiosity. She slowly slid his palm up her skin, his long fingers grazing along her inner thigh. A shiver crept up her spine as anticipation built in the pit of her stomach. His hand slipping under her skirt inch by inch, until he was mere centimeters away from the spot she desperately wanted him, and his touch disappeared from her leg.

A whimper escaped before she could stop it. She heard him let out a breathy laugh, like his heart had been racing too, before he gently held her hand again.

"Let's wait till I'm _not_ driving to do that." He suggested. The look behind his smile told her that he didn't _want_ to wait, making her gulp back the saliva flooding her mouth as she nodded in agreement.

She took in a shaky breath and turned her head to stare out the window again. Maybe if she didn't look at his gorgeous face, she would be able to calm these insanely horny thoughts. He gave her hand another squeeze of reassurance but left the subject as it was.

The rest of the drive was quiet. Addison was worried that she'd ruined their vibe by being too eager too soon. She mentally slapped herself and chewed her bottom lip. He pulled into the parking lot and found one of the closest spots he could.

When he shut the car off, he turned his shoulders to face her fully. She guiltily met his gaze. His brows furrowed and he brought a hand up to caress her jaw, using his thumb to gently tug free her lip from between her teeth. Her eyes were captivated with his, a warmth filling her chest from the look of adoration he was giving her.

Maybe she hadn't screwed things up.

"Everything ok Princess?" He asked softly, thumb brushing her cheekbone affectionately. She sighed out a breath, smile slowly tugging the corners of her mouth.

"Y-yeah! Let's go inside." She encouraged.

His own smile spread across his face as he quickly jumped out of the car and hurried over to her side. Zed opened the passenger door for her, she smiled as she took his outstretched hand to help her get out as well.

"Thanks." She beamed. He smiled, shutting the door behind her and slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Don't mention it." His chest puffed and confident smirk in place as peeked down at her. She leaned into his side and laced her fingers into his over her shoulder. He chuckled and kissed the crown of her head affectionately as he led her towards the movie theater entrance.

Zed held the door open for her, like a proper gentleman, before following close behind her and draping his arm back over her shoulders. Her head turned to him and she smiled, coming to a stop in the ticket line. The line wasn't super long, since it was a Thursday, but it looked like they'd gotten there when a bigger group had arrived, so they'd have to wait a few minutes.

Her eyes roamed around the different movie posters. One in particular catching her attention, her eyes lighting up and a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh my gosh! '_Rise of the Zombie Hoards 2' _is out?! We gotta see it!" Addison gushed. When she looked from the movie poster up to him, she noticed how stiff and pale he looked. His wide eyes finally pulled from the poster as he cleared his throat and plastered on an obviously fake smile.

"Y-yeah! Th-that's totally cool. Love scary movies…" Zed muttered the last bit under his breath. Her brows furrowed for a moment before she gasped, grabbing his cheeks and pulling his face down to hers.

"Zed, are you afraid of scary movies?" She whispered so the other movie-goers wouldn't hear. His eyes widen a fraction more.

"W-what?! No! That'd be ridiculous!" He laughed nervously, attempting to pull out of her grasp but she pulled him closer. Her forehead pressed against his as a soft smile etched onto his features.

"Everyone has something they're afraid of." She whispered. He sighed out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, arms snaking around her waist before closing the gap between their lips. She slid her hands up around his neck and giggled into his kiss.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and popped their romantic bubble. The teens giggle and turn back to face forward in line, Zed's leather clad arm still wrapped around her waist to hold her close to his side.

"We can see that movie if you want." He offered softly.

"Maybe next time," she denied, "'cause I actually want to _watch _that one." She teased, leaning deeper into his side. He glanced down in mild surprise to see the wicked grin on her lips. "Tonight I just want to kiss you."

Zed felt his heart start to race and the line suddenly seemed way longer than it did a moment ago. He held her tight and his foot began to tap. She noticed his impatience and snuggled into his chest, his masculine scent mixed with the rich, musky leather of his jacket. With a deep inhale, she sighed contently.

Her arm was wrapped around his waist as well but her free hand slid inside his open jacket, feeling his solid abs through thin t-shirt made her stomach clench deliciously. She had to bite her lip to keep from making an embarrassing noise.

The line moved and Zed pulled her in tighter when they stopped again, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be all yours soon enough Baby." He whispered into her hair.


	10. Popcorn on the Floor

But of course, soon enough was taking way too long. They waited, another set of people got their tickets, Addison's hands roaming over his torso under the cover of his leather jacket, driving him sufficiently insane. One more group then it's their turn. He was trying to keep his breathing even, the things she did to his heart rate should be illegal.

"Next in line please!" The woman behind the counter called. Zed had a bounce in his step as he pulled Addison along beside him to the cashier, earning a quiet giggle from the girl under his arm. The small sound kicking up the butterflies in his belly.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman offered with a friendly smile.

"Two for '_Love Me Again'_ please." Zed said, pulling out his chain wallet from his back pocket.

"Why does your wallet have a chain? For looks?" Addison asked curiously. Zed chuckled.

"I didn't always live in Seabrook ya know. Where I'm from, pick-pocketing was an everyday kinda problem. Hence, the chain to keep it on me." He explained with a smile. Addison nodded in understanding as he returned his attention to the lady behind the counter.

She had never thought of it that way. And she never thought of what his life was like before high school. Now that she thought back, Zed was a transfer student freshman year, a couple months in. He was so different compared to everyone else that no one really, _welcomed him_. They basically shunned him actually. The thought now makes her heart ache.

It must have shown on her face because when he looked back at her, tickets in hand, his brows furrowed. Instead of bringing it up then and holding up the line some more though, he just wrapped his arm securely around her waist and guided her to the concession area.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in concern, snaking his other arm around her so he could pull her close to his front. She shook her head, eyes moist with threatening tears as she reached a hand up to touch his cheek.

"I'm so sorry for not introducing myself on your first day." She apologized.

"What in the world brought that on?" He questioned in complete confusion. Her hands dropped to his chest, her eyes following, feeling the light thudding of his heart under her touch, making hers hurt just that much more.

"I shouldn't have judged you for being different. That's what makes you, _you_." She said, finally looking up into his eyes. "And _you_ are amazing." She added. Zed's chest fluttered under her gentle touch. He brought a hand up to rest on hers over his heart, looking deep into her eyes.

"We can't change the past but we can decide our own future." He whispered. The bustle of the movie theater lobby faded into nothing around them. It was just them, lost in each other's eyes, that moment meaning more to them than the world.

"Excuse me?" The concession worker broke them out of their trance.

Zed chuckled and led her up to let her pick whatever snacks she might want. He got them both a soda and she wanted popcorn so he got a medium for them to share. After getting their refreshments and finding their theater, the task was finally picking their seats. There were maybe six people scattered around the seats so they basically had their pick.

Addison started to shimmy her way down one of the middle isles with a pop in one hand and the popcorn in her other arm but Zed quickly cleared his throat and shook his head at her. She raised a confused brow before he tilted his head up to the back, and it all made more sense. Her cheeks heated up but she followed him to the very back row without argument. Zed led her further into the back isle before plopping down and smirking up at her.

"Ah privacy!" He whispered teasingly. Addison couldn't help her giggle as she took the seat beside him, immediately being pulled into his side and kiss planted to her lips. She yelped since the popcorn nearly found its way to the floor from her surprise. Zed chuckled and let her go. She settled herself under his arm and sat the popcorn between them. He scooted as close as the seats would allow and held her against him, resting his head on the top of hers.

They sat and relaxed while they waited for the movie to start, which luckily wasn't a very long wait. It started with the previews, all the while Zed's hand gently rubbed her arm, then the movie started, his lips kissing the roots of her blonde hair. Only about 5 minutes in, he pulled away to remove his jacket, getting comfortable of course, and laid it carefully on the seat unoccupied beside him.

She settled back under his arm when he finished, the smell of his cologne stronger without the barrier of his jacket. Suddenly, the seemingly innocent touches on her arm, or kisses to her hair, were the most intimate of actions, sending shockwaves directly between her thighs. Every spot his strong arms were touching her felt like electricity. With the lights of the theater off, virtually no one in the place, him so close to her, she could basically do whatever she wanted with him. Her body was jolted with excitement.

Hesitantly, she moved her hand, that was on the side of the popcorn bag, to place it on his thigh. She swore she heard him suck in a sharp breath. She inwardly squealed, thinking back to earlier that day, when he had started guiding hand up his leg, repeating those slow motions until her fingertips brushed his member. Yep, he definitely sucked in a breath, further exciting her.

His lips brushed the shell of her ear, shivers running down her spine. She curled her fingers around him, gently rubbing up and down his length. The quiet moan beside her ear giving her confidence a major boost, her body shifting from the discomfort between her legs. His lips kissed further down her neck, his free hand finding her bare knee.

She continued to stroke his manhood, tilting her head to allow him better access to her neck. Then suddenly, the popcorn bag fell to the floor as he grabbed her far hip and pulled her onto his lap. She turned to straddle him, slamming her lips to his. His grip on her hips was tight, desperate. He wanted her as close as possible.

Her mouth greedily devouring his, hands return to their earlier exploration of his pecs and abs. Zed's hands slide up her back, strong arm wrapping around her waist while the other hand tangled in her hair to deepen their kiss. He swallowed her soft moan as their tongues danced this unfamiliar dance.

The way her body is reacting makes her want so much more. She wants his hands all over her, for her to touch him without bounds, to kiss him like today was their last. She could feel her heart beating erratically against her ribs. The intense pleasure growing within, added with her nerves to the strange, new situation, sending her into a frenzy. Zed's moans of encouragement as her thigh rubbed against his stiff member through his jeans, so close to her warm center.

Feeling a little more brave, she slipped her hands under his shirt, tentatively traveling up his firm abs, relishing in his frazzled breathing. Was she was actually turning him on? Someone experienced like _him_ getting excited by someone like _her_? It was so incredibly hot!

His fingers tugged at her hair, drawing her in closer. His heart pounding in his ears, it felt so intense. All he wanted was to spend an eternity familiarizing himself with this girl and her body.

What was it about her that felt so different? His whole body was hot, burning even. It was like her touch was enough to strike a fire to his bloodstream that spread to every inch of his being in seconds. But why?

It's not like she's his first sexual encounter. Honestly pretty far from it. But no one has ever made him feel nearly as good as she has. And they've not even had sex yet! She's barely touched him for god sake!

Maybe, maybe it's because he's feeling things _deeper_ than just physically for her. He's never loved a girl he's had sexual relations with before her. It's always been strictly business. Physical relief, no strings, no feelings. But she, she was different in so many ways.

She made him feel like he could be more than just the bad boy all the girls wanted to ride on. She helped him see the importance of his education, albeit might be a little too late for him to be able to graduate on time but still. He could be smarter than so many people have given him credit for, including all the teachers he's had the pleasure of tormenting.

She's encouraged him to spend time with his family, spent her own time playing a stupid kids game to make his little sister happy. This girl was more than a beautiful face. She had one of the kindest hearts he'd ever met.

Suddenly, their kisses slowed, softer but even more passionate.

Addison could barely breathe. Why were his kisses so different all of the sudden? Her stomach tightened deliciously with the thought that this might be love. Could he possibly be in love with her? Or was she just too inexperienced and this was normal? Her brows furrowed in frustration of her own lack of knowledge.

She always prided herself on knowing about things, but sex and emotions were definitely not a topic she felt confident with. Why did it have to be so confusing? And it's not like she could just study up on how Zed felt about her! He wasn't some textbook she could read and take notes on so easily!

In the midst of her frustration, she didn't realize she'd started kissing him harder, fingers having found his chest digging into his skin and dragging down with slight pressure. Zed growled appreciatively into her mouth and moved his hands to her ass, giving her cheeks a tight squeeze for equal roughness and encouragement. Addy gasped, arousal spiking between her legs. Oh god it was hot!

His hands felt hot against her skin. She clawed at his chest, desperate, wanting, _needing_ something more. She wanted him to feel just as excited as she was. The thought of actually bringing him pleasure enough to have her pulling her lips from his with a wet smack, a giddy and nervous smile playing at her lips. They were both panting, eyes straining in the dark.

Slowly, she retracted her hands from under his shirt, letting them linger at his crotch. Her fingers tinkered with his belt and he let out what sounded like a whimper. A good sign.

With slow, tentative fingers, she undid his jeans. His hands held her close, one leaving her ass and traveling back around her neck. He pulled her in, their foreheads resting together.

"Is this okay?" Addison whispered.

Breathing hard, Zed managed a nod, afraid of what his voice would sound like if he spoke. Her fingers grip the zipper and tug it down torturously slow until his fly was completely open. She brought her hand to his impeccable stomach, hands a little shaky from her nerves but feeling the labor of his breathing returned her courage.

With the restraints freed, she had easy access to him. So easy that she just slid her fingers beneath the elastic band of his boxer shorts, closer and closer, fingertips grazing through the coarse hairs of his happy trail.

Then she brushed against his base. His whole body shivered. Her fingers wrapped around him, feather light like she was afraid she'd hurt him. His eyes rolled back in his head. He couldn't take it anymore, leaning forward to recapture her lips. His hands sliding down to rest on her thighs as he relaxed back into the seat, her soft fingers slowly stroking him inside his boxers.

Her stomach fluttered as he moaned into her mouth again, obviously she must be doing something right. But the angle wasn't doing anything for her wrist. She didn't want to stop stroking him, since he seemed to really be enjoying it, but her wrist was going numb under his elastic waistband. She pulled her lips from his, earning a quiet whine of protest that made her giggle.

"Zed, my wrist hurts." She whispered sadly. Realization struck him and he shifted under her; reaching into his boxers, wrapping his hand around hers, showing her she can apply more pressure while he was at it, and pulled his dick out of his pants.

Addison was sitting up on top of him, his hand holding hers, wrapped around his dick that was hard as a rock standing at attention between them. He took his hand away to gently rub over her milky thigh. She stared down at the sight of her slender fingers holding his _well endowed _self and her whole body ignited from how erotic it looked.

Zed sat back and watched her carefully, it was hard to see her expression in the low lighting but he could hear her shaky breathing as she held him in her warm palm.

He squirmed under her gaze, worried that she didn't like what she saw. Maybe it was too soon to whip it out for her. She's literally the most innocent girl he's ever met! What if he has just ruined everything they'd been building?! What if she was disgusted with him?! Oh god! Now he was freaking out and starting to go soft! _In her hand!_

But just as he had that thought, her hand started to stroke him again. His eyes rolled back as he moaned a little too loudly. She jumped from his excited noise and threw herself forward to muffle his mouth with hers. Strong hands suddenly cradled her jaw so firm yet gentle that her pulse quickened.

With her free hand supporting herself against his shoulder, she pumped his shaft at a slow but steady pace. His skin down there was so incredibly velvety and soft but he was also so incredibly solid in her grasp. She couldn't help but marvel at how _good _he felt in her hand. Briefly, she wondered if all men were as well structured and pleasant as Zed was but quickly squashed the idea. There was no way anyone else would feel this good to give a hand job to. Zed was definitely special. And, god, was it hot to see him coming undone beneath her!

His hand traveled up her jaw, tangling in her hair. Her soft little hand stroked him, shivers running through his body at her very touch. She was everywhere, everything. Then her tumb slipped over his swollen head, sending fire down his member and through his body. She swallowed his long moan, grinning slightly against his mouth. She did it again, relishing in the way his body trembled under her touch.

His teeth sunk into her lower lip. She gasped in surprise, her fingers tightening around the swollen tip, drawing a low moan from his throat, his teeth nipped harder, before letting go and pulling his head back. He panted in the open air, pulling on his tee shirt. Addison saw this as a good sign, giving him longer strokes, letting her fingers tighten over his tip. The more she did this, the more she noticed how his erection was getting wet and sticky.

Her hand slowed, spreading the odd substance between her fingers and his hardness. She kinda wanted to ask what it was. It didn't seem like…cum. Would she know when he came? That was supposed to be more, eradicating and forceful, right? Who was she supposed to ask these questions?

She could tell now wasn't the time for questions. Whatever it was had to be a good sign that what she was doing was making him feel _really good_.

Or at least she thought.

Then he was swatting her hand away, his hand in her hair grabbing at his shirt. By chance, whatever the heck was going on in the movie behind her provided enough light for her to see him furiously tugging on his length. His eyes were screwed shut and he looked so goddamn sexy. She watched with wide eyes, her tongue pressed against her aching lip. He angled it up, the spurts of cum landing on his stomach, a quiet groan of satisfaction leaving his lips. She watched him for what felt like forever, curiosity and wonder clear on her face. His member twitched in his hand when he finally finished and he let it go, taking several deep breaths.

_Holy shit. _He opened his eyes, still breathless from the intense, amazing orgasm his golden angel had just brought him to. Literally. She was glowing, a yellow halo surrounding her absolute perfection. Every second Zed spent with her had him falling harder and harder and now she was _literally _glowing before his eyes.

The halo faded and he realized it was just the theater screen. Yet she was still glowing, in his eyes. In the dark he could see her sweet gestures, an awe-filled smile on her face. Her hair was frazzled from all the pulling he had done on it, and either her lip was swelling or she was pressing her tongue against it. But, _fuck_, he was in love.

He bit back a laugh, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down for another kiss, though careful not to get into the puddle on his stomach. It lasted about two seconds, before his giddiness got the best of him and he couldn't control his laughter. She pulled her lips away, making a curious noise.

"I just—you did a _great_ job, for your first time," he whispered. "I'm finding it hard to believe you've never done that before."

"W-what? N-no, I've never—" she started to panic, her whispers just a tad too loud. He chuckled and brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Relax Addy, I'm just saying you're a natural at driving me crazy." He assured her softly. Her cheeks flush completely, which she's so glad he can't see from the darkness of the theater.

He reached beside him, digging in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a rag he'd stashed there for the mess since he made quick work of before putting it back in the pocket. He shoved his softened dick back in his boxers and immediately pulled her down against him, burying his nose in her hair.

Addison laid against his bare chest, stiffly at first, this was the first man's chest she's ever laid on after all. But just as quickly, she was able to relax. Zed's strong arms holding her tight while his lips brushed against her temple in affection.

"Are you comfy?" He asked beside her ear. She wanted to say yes but honestly her legs were beginning to ache from being wedged between the seats and his hips. So she shook her head. He let her go and she pulled her scrunched legs free with a wobble as she repositioned herself in his lap.

With her legs free and able to stretch, she snuggled into his bare chest. "This feels amazing." She sighed contently. Zed craned his neck and Addy tilted hers so their lips could meet.

"I'm so sorry to disturb your coziness but I should probably put my shirt back on before we get too comfortable." He pointed out, making her giggle as she sat up on closer to his knees, toes touching the floor and noticing the crunch beneath her shoes. He finished sliding her shirt back on and pulled her back against him greedily.

"Aww, I forgot about the popcorn." She whined quietly. Zed chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll get you more when we come see you're scary movie that I'm gonna hate." He assured teasingly. Addison giggled and met his lips again, kissing him with soft, sweet pecks that showed her appreciation.

They tried to turn their attention back to the big screen while they just enjoyed a nice cuddle, but it was about half way through and they were beyond confused. "I don't get it. What happened that she is crying like that over toast?" Zed questioned.

"I think it has something to do with the guy at the coffee shop?" She said, but it came out more like another question.

"But who's the dude with the utility belt? A repair guy? Is he in love with her or something?" Zed adds in confusion.

"I-I think he loves the coffee shop guy… Did he break her toaster?" They both just watched at a complete loss for another 10 minutes before giving up.

"I think I'd just rather be studying Biology that turning my brain to mush watching this crap." Zed whispered, earning a giggle as Addison turned on his lap, arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him. And he kissed her.

God, Zed could just kiss her all night. Having her in his arms, lips moving in perfect harmony with his, it was heaven.

The two young lovers lost in the moment and each other's arms.


	11. Lip

But all good things have to come to an end.

The sappy credits music started and the light faded back up. Both Zed and Addison shielded their eyes from the sudden light exposure. Zed let out a groan as he had to let her up off his lap. She collected her purse and he shrugged on his jacket, turning to smile down at her before his face immediately drops.

"Shit shit shit shit _shit_!" He cursed, grabbing her face in both hands as gently as he can in his panicked state.

"What?! What's wrong?! Zed?" She questioned frantically.

"_Fuck_! I'm such an idiot, _shit_!" He continued to cuss. His thumb brushed her bottom lip and sure enough it's not just smeared makeup, it's a fucking bruise.

"Zed, tell me what's wrong." She demanded, worry eating at her insides.

"I'm so sorry Addy. I bite your lip a little too hard. _Fuck_!" He released his hold on her face and paced the aisle. Her hand slowly lifted to her swollen lip that she swore was just from the excess of kissing but knew now from his reaction that there was visible evidence of their...playfulness.

She could see he was freaking out, surely because of her dad inevitably seeing this love bite, but she needed him to think, help her come up with an excuse. She grabbed his arm mid-pace, pulling him down forcefully to shock him into listening to her.

"Zed. Calm down. We just need to think this through. Ok?" She stared him in the eyes until he nodded, taking a deep breath and standing up straight before pulling her into his chest for a tight hug.

"Everything's gonna be ok." He muttered, maybe to her? Maybe to himself? She wasn't totally sure. She pulled back in his arms to look up at him.

"Let me go to the bathroom and see if it can cover it up. Freshen up a bit." She suggested. Zed nodded, leading her out by the hand.

There was a ladies restroom just outside theater 9 only a few doors down from theirs. "I'll just be a few minutes. I'm gonna use the bathroom too." She told him sweetly. Zed smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Take your time Princess. I'll wait right here." He assured. She smiled and went into the restroom, it was empty, which she was thankful for.

She went straight for the mirror and got out the concealer from her purse, first touching up the hickey on her neck, then focusing on blotting the makeup over the bruise forming under her lip. Managing to make it look at least halfway normal for now felt like win enough, so she closed her purse and went into one of the stalls to pee. A small group of cackling girls entered while she was sitting on the toilet, unaware of her presence at all.

"Chelsea is totally gonna hook up with that hunk." One chirped.

"Definitely. Did you see those arms? Ah! I would die to have them wrapped around me all night long!" Another added. The three girls giggled giddily.

"And the green!" Addison's interest perked at the third girl's comment. "I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes." She mused curiously, earning laughs and purrs of agreement from the others. Addison felt her face heat up in anger, she wanted to slap the bitch out of them but knew she was majorly outnumbered.

Wait.

Did they say someone was gonna hook up with him? Her eyes widen and face drop. She quickly wipes and pulls up her panties, haphazardly flushing and rushing out into the open bathroom. The three girls turn to face her with looks of disgust written all over their face but she didn't have time to deal with these bitches at the moment. She pushed past one of them and hurriedly washed her hands.

"Watch it Nerd!" The girl snapped. One of the others snickered.

"What's the rush? Trying to hide your _giant ass _from the cameras in space?" Another teased. Addison's eyes narrowed at the girls.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was Halloween." Addison apologized with a fake smile plastered on her face as she grabbed a couple paper towels to dry her hands. The three girls looked amongst themselves in confusion then back to her. "Oh! Those are your faces? Geez, I'm so sorry I mistook them for hideous masks." She quipped, tossing the paper towels in the bin and leaving the girls in complete shock as she briskly exited the bathroom.

There, leaning against the wall beside the ladies restroom, stood Zed with whatever the fuck that girl's name was shamelessly flirting with him. This chick's eyes fluttering, hip popped, and hand rubbing over his bicep. Addison's anger flared in her chest but her feet were glued to the floor. What made her blood boil was when she looked at him, he looked completely uninterested, annoyed even.

Why were this bitch's hands on him if he obviously didn't want them there?! She stormed forward, catching the corner of Zed's eye and he instantly lit up. Addison vaguely ignored him as he pushed off the wall. She waltzed right up and grabbed the back of his neck to roughly pull him down, crashing their lips together for a dominant kiss. Zed was shocked for a moment, but quickly snaked his arms around her waist to pull her close and kiss her back passionately, much to the girl's surprise.

Addison was the first to break their contact, Zed's lips following hers, desperate for more but realized she wasn't into it anymore and stood upright in confusion. Addison turned her attention back to the bimbo beside them.

"Back off. He's mine." She hissed. The girl skidded back a few steps, then tried to save a little face by puffing her chest out defiantly.

"So skanks are his type! I guess I should have expected as much from a street rat." The girl insulted. Addison had never wanted to hit someone so badly before but she was seconds away from lunging at this chick. Luckily, Zed wrapped his arm around her stomach to hold her back against him, she heard a low rumble in his chest from her closeness like he was growling at the girl.

"The only skank here is you," her jaw dropped open, "and I'm definitely not interested." He denounced with disgust written all over his face. Addison only got to relish in the girl look of shock and hurt for a moment.

The next thing she knew, Zed was dragging her by the wrist towards the exit. It wasn't a far walk but Addison was having a hard time keeping up with Zed's quick pace, maybe heels _weren't _a good idea after all. She didn't understand his rush to get out of there all of the sudden. Was he upset with her for causing a scene? Was he mad at her?

The color left her face at the thought. She couldn't lose him. Not when they're just starting to fall for each other! She had to apologize. Swear it would never happen again.

Zed burst out the exit door with Addison close in tow. "Zed, can we talk?" She begged. He didn't reply, still being dragged further down the sidewalk until he suddenly turned the corner of the building, just out of sight of the door. She yipped in surprise when his lips were covering hers, pinned between him and the brick.

His kisses were rough, desperate. She sober her fingers in his hair, deepening their contact. His hands gripping her hips like she'd disappear if he let her go. Their need for air won out over their need for affection eventually and Zed pulled back, heart racing and panting in each breath.

"Holy fuck Addy. You're so sexy when you get possessive." He finally told her. She blinked, still breathless staring into his eyes.

Is that what he thought? She was afraid he'd been mad, but he thought she was being sexy? Normally she would get scolded by her parents or whoever else she was with for not keeping her mouth shut and being more ladylike, but Zed liked her attitude.

Zed has no idea she even had that kind of fight in her. He held her back from probably ripping that chick's head off. And damn it if he didn't find it to be the sexiest thing in the world that she would fight _for him_!

He crashed his lips to hers again, plunging his tongue into her mouth to dance with her. She moaned, tugging the strands of hair between her fingers. He wanted to be closer to her, to feel every inch of her body against his. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her off the ground, her ankles hooking behind his tailbone as she wrapped her legs around him.

His obvious erection was pressed against her center, waves of eagerness and excitement washing over her. She ground her hips against his, earning a groan as he rolled his hips to meet hers. The amazing friction, even through clothing, made them gasp. She desperately wanted to feel his skin, like she had in the theater, her hands moving to his shoulders and pushing at his jacket collar. He shrugged it down his arms but refused to release his grip around her waist so it sat at his elbows.

She was vaguely satisfied with only the thin t-shirt blocking her hands from roaming but she still wanted more. Her heart leapt to her throat. She knew what her body wanted. _Him_. She wanted to be with him. Forever. It was an overwhelming thought. There was no way of knowing if they'd withstand the tests of time but, in this moment, she knew she'd never regret giving him her first time.

"Zed." She whimpered, breath fanning over his lips in a warm puff in the frigid air. "I want you." His breath hitched in his throat.

And his lips were back on hers.

He couldn't believe how much his heart swelled from her saying that, from her trusting him enough to take her virginity. She was willing to give him all of her, and he to her. His romantic thoughts were cut short as she began to grind herself against him. He forced himself to take a single step back. Even with her wrapped around him, unpinning her just that slight bit put a little gap between their private areas.

Addison disconnected their lips and looked up at him in confusion and anxiety. He immediately lifted his palm to cradle her jaw comfortingly, already knowing where her thoughts were going. He leaned back in to brush his lips over hers, showing the adoration he felt for her through the kiss.

"Addy, I won't let your first time be against the brick of a movie theater." He told her softly. Her cheeks flared red from the thought. He kissed her reddened cheek affectionately. "I know you're excited, and I am too, but I want to make it special for you." He admitted. Addison's heart melted in her chest. Yup, he was definitely the one.

She softened and leaned forward to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you Zed." She whispered next to his ear. He hugged her back, holding her tight while helping her down onto her own feet.

"I better get you home before your dad kills me." He joked. Addison giggled and nodded, fixing her skirt as he led her around the building back to his car.

Without the adrenaline and body heat to keep her warm, the brittle air started nipping at her exposed skin. She withdrew her hand from his and wrapped her arms around her midriff, completely unable to control the slight chattering of her jaw. Her sudden recoil made Zed realize how cold she must be in that skimpy outfit.

"Shit, Addy! You must be freezing! Here." He quickly pulled off his leather jacket.

"Oh, n-no, Zed I'm f-f-fine!" She tried assuring him, failing miserably. He already had his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders. The instant warmth engulfing her from his body heat made her melt into it, tugging each side closer as she snuggled into the thick fabric.

"There. Better?" He asked with a smile at her content expression. She'd closed her eyes and sniffed in a deep breath of his scent clinging to the collar.

"Much better. Thank you." She said, leaning into his side as they walked. Zed gladly wrapped his arm around her shoulders to hold her close, offering even more warmth to his chilled girlfriend.

They finally got back to the mustang and Zed quickly unlocked the car so they could jump in. "Brrr! When the heck did it get so cold out!" He yelled dramatically as soon as their doors were closed. Addison giggled as he quickly got the car started to warm up a bit.

"Well it is 10 o'clock at night!" She teased.

"But it's not even fall yet!" He countered. Both of them laughed as they settled into their seats, listening to the engine purr as heat slowly began to fill the vents. The silence stretched between them for a long minute, growing into two. Addison twiddled the bottom corner of his jacket, still draped around her much smaller shoulders in comparison to his broad ones, in a slightly nervous manner. She didn't like feeling nervous, or hesitant, or cautious, around him. She wanted to always be comfortable and open with him, and him with her.

She opened her mouth to say something but her chin was suddenly captured between his thumb and index finger, gently turned to face him. He tilted her chin up and examined the bruise he'd left.

"I think I messed up your handy work." He admitted guiltily, thumbs lifting to brush across her lower lip. Her breath catching in her throat from the small and simplest of actions. "I'm sorry." She breathed a laugh that he was apologizing for something so silly.

"It's fine, I can just fix it." She assured in a whisper. His lip quirked into a smirk for a second, the space between them closing slowly.

"That's good." Her eyes flicked to his lips coming closer then back to meet his intense gaze. "But maybe after just one more kiss?" He asked her permission. If she could breath, maybe she would have laughed, but all she could manage was a small nod before their eyes fluttered closed. She could feel his breath fan over her lips, just a little closer and…

_WOOOP! WOOOP!_

The two teens jump apart in surprise from the siren behind the car and instantly groan as the red and blue police lights illuminate the night surrounding them. Zed begrudgingly flopped back in the driver's seat, hands landing heavily on the steering wheel where the cop could easily see them.

Addison glanced around, all the other movie goer's exiting the theater were all watching curiously. She wished she could disappear from existence from the insane amount of embarrassment she was feeling having all eyes on her, so she shrank down in the passenger seat and pulled the leather jacket up to cover as much of her face as she could.

To no surprise of either teen, Addison's father strolled casually up to Zed's window, tapping the glass lightly with his knuckle. Zed rolled it down and offered a clearly forced smile up at his girlfriend's father.

"Is there a problem Officer?" Zed half joked with the familiar phrase used when being pulled over. Dale's smirk dropped to a frown since Zed didn't seem very phased by his interruption. He bent down, hands supporting himself on the open window jam of the car, forcing his smirk back onto his face.

"Why yes! I'd say we do have a problem here." Dale confirmed, glancing between the young man and his daughter on the other side. Addison shot daggers at her dad with a deadly glare.

"Hm," Zed hummed curiously, "and what might that be? Warming up my car before getting your daughter home _before_ curfew?" His response was thick with sarcasm but nothing short of the truth. Dale's frown returned deeper than before as he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"From my standpoint, it looked like you don't know what it means to keep your mouth to yourself." He scolded. "Addy, get out of the car. I'm taking you home." He ordered as he stood upright to walk back to his cruiser. Her jaw dropped.

"What?! Dad! No!" She objected. Zed reached over and gently grabbed her hand.

"It's alright Addy." He assured her softly. She looked at him with wide fearful eyes. He tried to give her his best smile to lessen her worry. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow for school, okay?"

She couldn't help the pit forming in her stomach, something was telling her it wouldn't be so simple. Maybe it was the bruise on her lip she definitely wouldn't be able to cover back up? Maybe it was the fact that they didn't know for sure how long her father had been watching them? She wasn't totally sure. But she did know that their relationship wasn't going to be easy, at least if her dad had anything to say about it.

"Promise?" She whispered desperately. Zed softened.

"Your dad's whole patrol couldn't stop me." He assured her. She visibly relaxed and started to take off his jacket. "Keep it. You'll get cold without it." He said.

"Are, are you sure?" She questioned hesitantly. He smiled.

"Definitely. You can give it back tomorrow." He agreed. She smiled and leaned over to plant a quick kiss to his lips, getting a honk from her father's cop car behind them but Addy didn't care. She smiled at Zed before hopping out of the mustang and rushing to the other car.

Zed sighed once she was out and dropped his head back against the headrest. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. But he'd be damned if he ever let Addison down. He'd fight tooth and nail to stay by her side.

The red and blue lights ceased behind his mustang, and he just watched through the rear view as the cop car pulled away like nothing had happened. He sighed again and put his own car into drive, pulling out of the spot and heading home.

XxX

The ride home was silent, neither she nor her father making any attempts at interacting. Addison held the leather jacket tight, the scent of her lover engulfing her almost as much as the size around her small frame. She closed her eyes and ducked her nose to her chest, his warm scent mixed with the leather calming her raging nerves.

She hadn't even realized they were already home. As soon as the cruiser was in park Addison jumped out, storming towards the house. Her father rushed to follow after her. She was rushing up the stairs towards her room, before either of her parents could stop her, at least that was her hope.

"Addison! How was your—?" Missy tried asking as her daughter passed in an angry flurry. "Honey? Are you ok?" She called but was completely ignored.

"Addison! Get back here!" Her husband yelled as soon as he crossed the threshold, front door being slammed shut behind him.

"What on Earth is going on?" Missy demanded from her husband. He shifted nervously from foot to foot, keeping as stern of an expression in place to (hopefully) convince her he was in the right on this one.

"I caught her swapping spit with that green haired hoodlum." He informed, shaking his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand what she sees in lanky punk. It's obviously just a bad boy complex with his leather jacket and the car and—"

"Wait." Missy interrupted. Dale instantly lost whatever conviction he had as his hands dropped from their firm stance on his hips. "You _followed _them? _Dale!_" She cried in disbelief.

"W-well, y-yes, I did. But, but! I was just gonna tail his vehicle! Making sure he was safe with our baby in the car!" Dale defended. Missy's angry raised brow deflating his confidence. "I wanted to scare them. I was sitting there waiting for them when they left the theater." He admitted guiltily.

"I am _so_ disappointed in you! How could you embarrass our daughter like that?!" She scolded, already moving for the stairs.

"But Honey, I was just—" he called desperately but she wasn't listening, determinedly heading for Addison's room, "trying to protect her." He sighed, dejectedly going back to his office.

XxX

Missy softly rapped on the pristine white door of her daughter's bedroom.

"_Go away!_"

That was fair. "Addison, Sweetheart, can I come in please?" She persuaded. There was a short pause before the lock clicked quietly and the door opened slowly, revealing her obviously upset teenage daughter refusing to look up at her. Addison then turned and re-entered her room, Missy following behind and closing the door only a crack.

"Addy, I'm so sorry for what your father did." She apologized, sitting on the bed beside her. She gently pet her hair, tucking the stray curls back into place then froze. "What in the world happened to your lip?!" She grabbed her chin to force her to look up at her fully.

"Mom, it was just a, small bite…" She admitted sheepishly, trying to pull out of her mother's grasp.

"Addison! That's two in one day!" Missy exclaimed a little too loudly, Addison rushing to shush her.

"Mom! Mom. I know. It was an accident. I'm sorry, ok?" She conceded, head dropping once more in shame. Missy sighed and lifted her chin again, offering a soft smile.

"It's going to be ok Dear." Addison sighed in relief and threw herself into her mother's arms for a much needed hug. Missy continued to brush her fingers through her hair affectionately. "But I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for you." Addison stiffened and sat upright, wide eyes staring at her mother. "You're getting on the pill to be on the safe side." She told her daughter firmly, no room for question. Addison let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes, Mother." She submitted reluctantly.

"With _that_ out of the way," Missy chirped, "how was your date? And please _don't _give me the juicy details." She quickly added. Addison laughed before she went into her daydreamy reminiscence of the night, clearly leaving out any messy details. Seeing how happy she was made Missy smile. Her happiness is all she ever wanted for her. Maybe this boy was a key in achieving that.


	12. Control

The next morning, Addison skipped down the steps cheerfully, bouncing into the kitchen with a pep in her step. "Good morning!" She greeted.

"Good morning Dear!" Missy replied.

"Addison," her dad started once she was seated at the table, "I'm sorry for how I acted last night. It was wrong of me to embarrass you so publicly like that." He apologized. Addison dropped her chin slightly, nibbling her bottom lip and tasting the edge of the concealer that covered the love bite Zed had left there. She knew her dad's suspicions were at least partially valid.

"It's ok Dad." She said quietly.

Missy smiled proudly, order being restored to their household because of her impeccable ability of persuasion. "Wonderful! With that out of the way, go ahead and eat your breakfast Honey. We need to get ready to leave for your appointment." She informed, taking another bite of fruit herself. Addison choked on her first bite with this new development.

"W-what?! Today?! When?!" Addison demanded for answers.

"I've already called the school and signed you out for the first few periods." Missy explained, stern tone in place once again.

How in the world has she gotten an appointment in so fast?! For first thing in the morning! Oh right. Mom is _the mayor_.

Being the daughter of _the mayor_ was rough sometimes.

Addison grabbed her phone and shot Zed a quick text under the table.

**Addison: **_Emergency doctor's appointment this morning.. Don't worry about picking me up… _

**Zed:** _emergency?! addy are you ok?!_

She couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up her throat that she quickly covered with a cough so her parents wouldn't take her phone for using it at the table.

**Addison:** _I'm fine! Don't worry! My mom just…set _

_one up that I wasn't expecting. _

**Zed: **_are you coming to school today? i can _

_totally skip if you are ;)_

**Addison: **_I'm only missing 1st and 2nd periods! _

_You better go to your classes! Lol_

**Zed: **_ugh fine. but its not nearly as fun _

_without you there. _

She smiled down at the screen before locking it back up and putting it away, shoveling down the rest of her fruit bowl so they could get this embarrassing doctors appointment over with. All she wanted was to get to school at this point. That way she'd get to see Zed.

XxX

From the moment he got the text from Addison that he wasn't gonna get to see her till 3rd (which also meant he'd barely get to see her the rest of the day either), he was in a grouchy mood. He leaned on his elbows against the table, cheek resting on one fist while his other hand swirled a spoon in his bowl of cereal.

"Well looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." His little annoying sister commented. He looked up at her with a glare.

"I woke up on the same side I always wake up on." He denied. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"You definitely didn't. All week you've been smiley and happy. But today you're grumpy and pouty." She observed.

"I am not." Zed grumbled under his breath.

"You so are." Zoey continued to insist.

"Shut up Zoe." Zed warned.

"Are you having _girrrl _problems?" Zoey teased but quickly gasped when a thought struck her. "You're with Addison now right?! Did you mess up with her?! You better not have broken up with her!" Zoey threatened, shooting him a glare of her own.

"Zoey! _Shut! Up!_" He shouted in anger.

"Zed, Zoey, that's enough." Zevon finally interrupted as he entered the kitchen, rolling up the coverall sleeves of his work uniform. Zoey stuck her tongue out at her brother who rolled his eyes but chose to ignore her.

"Hey Dad! Does your shop still have the Honda that needs work on the engine?" He asked.

"Hmm." Zevon turned around to face him, leaning his back against the counter as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The little Fit that teenage girl ruined 'cause she never took it to get an oil change? Yeah it's still sitting there. Why?" He quirked a curious brow in his son's direction.

"How much do you think Jerzey would want for it? I'm thinking about getting a secondary vehicle. Ya know, to preserve my baby from daily wear and tear." He said, trying to sound nonchalant. Zevon chuckled, shaking his head as he turned to pour his cup of coffee.

"Ah yes! I can completely see you trading down from your muscle car Mustang to a compact Sudan!" His father joked.

Zed scowled but couldn't do a lot of arguing. It really wasn't logical to think he would actually _want_ such a downgrade.

But, he had his reasons. Blonde hair and blue eyes flashed across his vision.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Addison, would it?" Zevon pried knowingly. Zed's cheeks flared red as he swiftly stood from his seat.

"What? I can't be interested in a car that is practically for inner city driving, that's great on gas, and just so happens to be an automatic?" He marched over beside his father to deposit his bowl of cereal in the sink. Zevon raised a brow at him and he immediately deflated. He leaned a little closer so Zoey wouldn't overhear this time. "Ok maybe it has a little bit to do with Addison." He admitted.

"Ok ok." Zevon chuckled and patted his son's shoulder. "But all the same, the thing won't even run. Probably needs the entire engine replaced." He said in discouragement.

"I can fix it up! Maybe I can just use tools off your station and I'll buy all the parts! No one has to use up hours and I can get the thing off the shop's hands." Zed excitedly offered. Zevon smiled and nodded.

"I'll talk to Jerzey, but I think we could work something out." He agreed. Zed's face lit up.

"Awesome! Thanks Dad! You're the best!" He said, giving his dad a quick hug before heading for the door. "I'll be home after school, I'm having dinner at Addison's tonight." He informed, grabbing his jacket and keys on the way.

"Wow, like with her parents?" Zevon questioned in amazement. "You must be really serious about this girl!" He praised.

"Yeah," Zed grinned, "I guess I am." He agreed. Thinking about how his life was finally turning back around thanks to his amazing, beautiful, brilliant girlfriend made his heart swell. But as soon as he got in his mustang, he slumped again.

It was gonna be a long morning till he could finally see her falling smile again.

XxX

He parked and locked the car, shoving his hands in his pockets as he made his way towards the school entrance. But just as his hand touches the door, a slender body pushes her way between him and the handle, two other pairs of petite hands grabbing each arm and pulling him backwards. The girl pushing lightly on his chest smirking up at him. Once the four of them were off to the side, out of clear view from the whole school, the holds on his arms released.

"What the fuck do you want Tori." Zed groaned in annoyance. Her grin widened.

"Touchy touchy~!" Tori sing-songed. "I knew Little Miss Priss wouldn't be able to handle a _big bad man_ like you." She pursed her lips as she cooed about him. It made his skin crawl. Did he really let girls like her talk to him like that before Addison? Did he _enjoy_ being talked to like that? 'Cause now it feels gross if it's not Addison.

"_Addison_ handles me just fine, not that it's any of your business." Zed snapped. But he immediately regretted saying anything. The mischievous glint that flashed in her eyes made a pit form in his stomach.

"Oh I see. So the Mayor's daughter isn't as innocent as we all thought. I wonder who else she's fucked that went under the radar?" She pondered, tapping her chin with a perfectly manicured finger.

"Don't you dare Victoria." Zed growled. "You spread a single rumor about her and I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" She cut him off. "I'm a girl remember? You can't just pummel me _for_ your little girlfriend." He gritted his teeth, she had him there. His threats would fall on deaf ears with her.

"Besides, I don't know _what_ you're talking about. I'm not one to start gossip." She feigned offense, flipping her silky straight hair behind her shoulder.

"We all know that's a fat lie." Zed snorted. Tori frowned for a moment but it just as quickly turned back up into a menacing smile.

"I'll make you a deal Big Guy," she purred, taking a step closer into his personal space, "give me one more joy ride in that pretty car of yours and I won't say a word to anyone about you and your little goody-goody's sexcapades."

Zed looked her up and down suspiciously. He wanted nothing more to do with her. But what else could he do? He can't just let her drag Addy's name through the mud. It was just a drive. If she got what she wanted, she'd leave Addison alone. He sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine. But just _one_ trip around the block. That's it." He countered.

"Fine. I have a test in first period but we'll ditch for second." She agreed, not even letting him get another word in before she turned, with her minions in tow, and walked away. Zed huffed, grumbling to himself as he stormed off towards English class.

XxX

As they pulled into the school parking lot, Addison couldn't help but scan over the sea of cars in search of one in particular. A car she wished had picked her up for school like it had the rest of the week. A car that she already had so many amazing memories in with a certain green haired boy. She sighed blissfully at the mere thought of him.

Zed.

Her brain drifted to his dazzling bright smile when he got excited. His deep, dark brown, lustful eyes that made her knees weak. His warm affectionate kisses that sometimes trailed a little off the beaten path of her lips.

She needed to stop.

Her cheeks flamed worse than when she was being violated by the doctor at her gyno appointment less than a half hour ago. She was in the car with her mother for god sake!

Though… she took out her phone and sent him a text since she wasn't able to find his car. Her appointment hadn't taken as long as they thought so she was getting to school close to the end of second period; their study period. She figured he'd probably went out for a drive since she wasn't there to basically force him to study.

**Addison:** _My mom is about to drop _

_me off at school._

**Addison:** _Can't wait to see you! _

Hopefully he wouldn't be checking his phone if he was driving but, in case he wasn't, he'd know where she was at and come find her. _Hopefully_. She tucked her phone away as her mother pulled the car to a stop at the curb.

"I'll see you after school, Mom." She said, trying to keep her cheeks from gaining too much color between the embarrassment of explaining the type of appointment she'd had to miss for or thoughts of her insanely irresistible boyfriend.

"Ok Sweetie! Let Zed know dinner will be ready around 6!" Her mother called before she could shut the door.

Speaking of Zed.

Addison's cheeks dusted pink. "Will do. Bye Mom." She said, shutting the door and taking a deep breath to calm herself down as she walked into the school towards the office to sign in.

XxX

There was only about half an hour left of second period, she ended up in the library to check if maybe she'd just missed his car in the lot. But no sign of him in their usual spot. Addison sighed as she plopped down in her seat to study a little bit before the biology test in a few hours.

Her phone was sitting on the table beside her notebook. Every few minutes, she'd unlock it just to see if there was a response from Zed. Nothing.

She tried to concentrate, focus on her studying, but it was useless. She sighed and shut her notes, dropping her forehead onto the cover.

Obviously, she didn't want him to be looking at his phone if he was driving, but she was also curious where he was. Had he even come to school this morning like she'd asked him to? Was he just chilling somewhere else on campus that she could go find him?

Her worried thoughts were cut short when she heard the library door open. She lifted her head and locked eyes with her green haired Prince Charming. His face seemed to relax as soon as he saw her, which was a little odd but she was sure hers did the same. He crossed the space between them quickly, sliding into the seat beside her.

"Hey Addy." He breathed, instantly hugging her tight. She giggled and returned the embrace.

"Hey." She greeted quietly. "Out for a drive?" She teased, leaning back with a smile. His entire body tensed and her smile dropped in concern.

"Yeah, just uh, a trip around the block while I waited for you." He lied. She knew it was a lie. Why was he lying to her? And about what?

'_He has to have a good reason. He'll come clean when he's ready. It can't be anything too serious or he'd tell me._' She assured herself.

"Everything ok?" She asked cautiously, moving her hand to rub his bicep for comfort. He looked into her eyes, a silent debate waging war behind his gaze.

He should tell her. It wasn't like he wasn't innocent. He was protecting her. But would she be upset he didn't tell her first? Maybe she didn't need to know right now. It'd probably stress her out. There was too much going on today.

He'd tell her tomorrow, after their big test and dinner with her parents. First thing tomorrow.

He put on a smile, he was genuinely happy just being beside her again. "Everything's great, now at least." He said, leaning in to steal a gentle kiss that lingered.

Addison's chest fluttered from his affections, her hands sliding into his hair as she deepened the kiss. He moaned quietly into her mouth but forced himself to pull away. He offered a weak smile to her disappointed expression.

"It's a little too..._public_...in here." He pointed out, prompting her to glance around at the other students currently engrossed in their own projects or work. "And it's almost time for third. I don't think I'd be able to pull myself away from you that quick." He teased in a whisper close to her ear. Heat crept up her neck till her face was beet red.

She swiftly slapped his shoulder before burying her facing into it to hide. He chuckled and gladly wrapped his arms back around her for comfort, kissing the top of her head.

They sat in content silence, just embracing one another in their little corner of the library. But the moment didn't last nearly long enough as the bell rang out to indicate the end of class. Addison sighed and pulled back first, though Zed refused to relinquish his hold around her waist. And Addison can't help but giggle.

"Zed, we have to go to class." She scolds lightly. He pouts, still refusing to let go of her.

"Can't we just skip? We can sneak off somewhere more private and cuddle some more." He offered with an eyebrow wiggle. Addison giggled again and snuggled down into his chest.

"I'd love to cuddle with you all day, but," she looked up at him through dark lashes innocently, "I've already missed too much school for today."

Zed gulped back the lump that formed in his throat. Deciding a nod was his best option, fearing what his voice would sound like if he spoke. He let her collect her things into her bag, watching her every move with a racing heart. Did she really _not_ know how sexy a look like that was? This girl was gonna kill him someday.

Zed holds her hand once she's ready, walking her to class for third period. They take a leisurely pace, not quite ready for the separation to return. "So how was your appointment? For…whatever medical thing you had to go for on such short notice." Zed asked, proceeding to ramble. "You are ok, right? I know you told me not to worry, but I was still kinda worried, so I just wanted to make sure you're actually ok, ya know?" Addison giggled and pulled his hand to stop in front of her.

"Yes Zed, I'm perfectly healthy!" She assured with a bright smile. He raised a curious brow.

"So what was the appointment _for _then?" He asked. Her smile dropped and her face instantly turned red.

"Um, it was a, um…girlie…appointment. My mom noticed the hickeys so she put me on birth control." She admitted barely over a whisper, avoiding eye contact completely.

"Oh. Oh! _Oh!_ Fuck! I'm so dead. Your parents are gonna kill me! _I'm_ probably what's on the menu for dinner tonight! If I'm even still _invited_ to dinner! Oh god! They hate me! _They hate me!_ Addy, I'm so sorry!" He panicked.

"Zed! _Zed!_ Calm down!" She exclaimed, cupping both his cheeks in her palms and pulling him down to her level. His wide frantic eyes met her calm baby blues and he immediately felt consumed with warmth, his breathing slowing and muscles relaxing. "Only my mom noticed. She isn't mad, just, wants us to be safe."

"But what if she tells your dad? He'll kill me with any excuse he can get." He argued in worry. "And he'll definitely never let me see you again. I don't think I can live with that." Addison smiled softly, leaning forward and connecting their lips for an innocent, soft peck.

"I don't care what my parents say Zed, I'll still see you even if I have to keep us a secret." She assured him. That didn't settle well with his heart but this wasn't really the time for this conversation in a hallway full of other students.

"I'd rather you just become a rebel and run away with me, but I'd do anything to stay by your side." He said low for only her to hear. The air thickened as he took a step closer, standing upright with his hands snaking around her waist. His leaned down, lips drawing closer to hers.

The warning bell rang out and the two jerked apart, moment ruined. Zed smiled down at her and laced their fingers together once more as he led her the rest of the way to class. "Maybe there's a chance of convincing you yet!" He joked. Addison laughed and leaned her head into his shoulder.

"You might not have to convince me if my dad keeps acting the way he is." She teased. Zed chuckled, pulling her into his arms as soon as they were in front of her classroom door. He hugged her tight and she pressed her cheek into his shoulder as she did the same.

"Ahem, keep it PG kids. Get to class." Principal Lee ordered. Addison jumped but Zed chuckled and kept a light hold on her waist, kissing her temple before releasing her.

"I'll see you after, 'kay?" He whispered. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. See you soon." She said. He smiled and headed off to his own respective class. Addison stood watching him leave for a few more moments before she was grabbed roughly and pulled into class. She made an embarrassing squeaky noise before she realized it was Bree depositing her into her seat.

"You guys are _actually _dating and you didn't tell me?!" Bree whisper yelled. Addison blushed but a bright smile was spread across her face. Bree couldn't possibly stay mad when her best friend looked so happy.

So instead, she just drilled her with questions, to which Addison answered to the best of her ability without giving _too_ many juicy details until class started. Then she just spaced out to daydream about her sweet green haired boyfriend.

How had she gotten so lucky?


	13. Bells and Whistles

The bell rang and Zed was sprinting out the door. His third period was all the way across campus from his fourth. He hoped if he ran fast enough, maybe he could catch Addison for some pre-test kisses to help them both relax a little.

When he'd finally texted her in third about possibly getting a makeout session in before class, it was like he'd reminded her they even had a test next period. He chuckled to himself thinking about her frantic messages in response.

**Addison: **_I FEEL LIKE I HAVEN'T __STUDIED IN DAYS!_

**Addison: **_I'M SO SCREWED!_

He'd assured her that she was gonna ace it but, ever the overachiever, she insisted she wasn't ready. He huffed out a heavy breath as he raced down the corridors full of bustling students, pushing through the cramped halls as fast as he could manage without trampling anyone.

With a turn of the corner, his eyes caught sight of his blonde princess. His already pumping heart from the run started fluttering with excitement. His feet carrying him forward with his eyes trained on his girl.

_His girl._

That thought alone filling his chest with pride and bliss. He pushed himself through the crowd faster. And within seconds he was behind her, making her squeal in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her off the ground for a single twirl around.

"Girl you like delicious," he purred beside her ear as he set her back on her feet, "oh, I mean gorgeous!" He corrected playfully and he felt her relax in his arms from the sound of his voice.

"Zed." She halfheartedly scolded, spinning around in his arms. He leaned down to connect their lips, sparks igniting behind his closed eyes.

What he didn't expect was the next second, she forcefully shoved his back into the lockers, lips hungry and demanding. He groaned softly as his fingers gripped the flesh of her hips.

He didn't realize she was that strong. Not that he was complaining. It actually made him pretty hot and bothered with her taking control like that. One hand fisted the material of his shirt collar while the other wove through his hair, fixing him in place where he was slouched to her level for optimal mouth access.

She shifted closer, settling between his long legs, her torso pressed flush against his. He was definitely beyond lost in everything that was _Addison_; her body so close, her mouth devouring his. His breath caught in his throat when her hand released his collar and slid down his stomach towards a _very _intimate area that was _not_ ok for the middle of the hallway.

He tried squirming back, his feet sliding on the tiles so his escape proving unsuccessful. He did manage to pull his lips away from hers though.

"Addy," he breathed quietly, her eyes fluttering open to look up at him.

"Ahhem!" An authoritative throat cleared.

"Fuck too late." Zed muttered in a sigh.

"What on Earth is going on out here?" Mr. Zeck questioned. Her face looked up at him flushed and terrified. He needed to get her out of this. And now that Addison's lips weren't destroying his resolve, he found his footing and stood upright while offering their professor a smile.

"Oh! Mr. Zeck! Addison here was just whipping me into shape! Making sure I don't skip out on class and all! Even if she has to drag me!" Zed joked, draping his arm over her shoulders. She tried hiding into his side, nervously peeked out at the professor and he looked skeptical but sighed, obviously he hadn't actually seen the lip on lip action.

"Uh huh, sure she was." He said, raising a brow towards the blonde still trying to hide her face. "Just get to class. And don't let me catch you two again. Innocent or not." He warned.

"Yes Sir." Addison muttered quickly, grabbing Zed by the wrist and hurrying into the biology room.

She plopped down in her chair, folded her arms on the table and dropped her forehead in the crook of her arm to hide. Zed chuckled as he sat beside her much more casually, giving her a comforting back rub.

"Don't sweat it Addy. He didn't see anything. We're free and clear!" He offered with a smile. She peeked up from her elbow, he could still see the blush coating her cheeks. His smile faltered as his own cheeks heated up. "Fuck, how are you so cute?" He whispered, leaning in to press his forehead against her temple and earning a giggle from the blonde.

The two sat cuddled up laughing and giggling until the class bell rang and Mr. Zeck came walking in. Addison was quick to pull out of his arms, much to his displeasure.

"All right class! Test time! You know the drill!" Mr. Zeck announced. Zed groaned, leaning into Addison's side.

Addison giggled again. "You're gonna do great Zed. I know you got this." She whispered encouragingly as they scooted their chairs to opposite ends of the table. Zed maintained eye contact with her, mouthing 'we got this' before blowing her a kiss.

Successfully flustering her before the test was even passed out.

XxX

"Addy! Addy! Oh fuck!" Zed moaned. Addison had him, once again, pressed up against the wall with her lips on his neck and hand down his pants.

They'd both finished with their test early and found themselves a quiet little janitor's closet to finish where they'd left off earlier. Per Addison's request.

"Holy shit Adds, I don't know what's gotten into you, but _fuck_ is it hot!" He groaned, fingertips digging into her hips. Addison squeezed her thighs together, the need coiling tight in her belly and meeting at the apex of her legs.

She kissed up his throat, up his jaw, until she was kissing him again. Their tongues danced in a familiar rhythm that sent a fire of adrenaline coursing through their veins.

"I'm just, so proud of you, Zed. I'm sure you, aced your test, in record time!" She praised between kisses. She wanted to reward him, show just how great of a job he'd done. Then it struck her.

With lightning speed, she pulled her hand from his pants and tore open the button and fly of his jeans, belt jingling from the motions as it hung already loosely in its loops. Zed groaned into her kisses, she was really taking charge today. It wasn't something he was used to, girls usually just submitted to him and let him take control, but Addy, no. Addy was gonna take him for a ride in every possible way she could (mentally, physically, and emotionally) and damn was he enjoying it!

Suddenly her lips were gone from his and his eyes fluttered open in confusion, until he looked down. She'd slipped his member out of his pants and was sitting in front of him on her knees looking up at him through dark lashes. His breath hitched.

"Addy, you don't have to—" he tried but she stuck her tongue out and licked his tip, successfully cutting himself off with a groan.

"Is, is this ok?" She asked nervously. He gulped back the saliva that built in his mouth. She was taking charge, sure, but she was still so innocent. And she was willing to do this for him.

He ran his fingers across her bangs and tucked a strand behind her ear before cradling her head in his hand. "You're amazing Addison." He assured with flushed cheeks.

Her heart fluttered. He was being so supportive and affectionate, not pushing her to do anything she wasn't ready for. All the more reason she wanted to make him feel good. She didn't want to break eye contact but his manhood was staring her in the face.

He looked so much bigger up close. Of course she was a little afraid, it was her first blow job! But for some reason her mouth was also watering. She gulped back the saliva and leaned forward, wrapping her lips around his swollen tip.

Zed's head fell back against the wall with a light thud, his moan filling the tiny space and Addison's ears. Her confidence boosted from the encouraging noise. Her hand still lightly stroked his base while she swirled her tongue around his head, saliva building back up in her mouth. She pulled back to swallow again then returned her tongue to its previous task of polishing his manhood.

His hand sifted through her hair, an affectionate gesture. What she was doing felt great but if either of them wanted him to finish by the next bell rang, he needed to help her along a little bit. He sifted his fingers in the blonde locks on the back of her head and gently guided her further down his shaft.

Addison didn't fight, he was only putting a slight pressure to the back of her head. She took more and more of his length in her mouth, then he released the pressure, letting her pull back, then pressing lightly on her head again. He was creating a rhythm and she caught on quickly.

Soon he didn't have to guide her, though he kept his hand in her hair. The sight driving Zed absolutely insane. And it didn't feel half bad either for her first time, only getting the occasional faint drag of her teeth over his sensitive skin. But honestly? It kinda turned him on.

She listened to his heavy breathing, quiet moans or groans slipping from his lips every so often. She had to be doing this right. But she only had about half his length in her mouth. Maybe she could go a little further?

On a beat when she was going back down on him, she slowly went further onto dry skin, the moisture of her spit soaking his dick. Zed let out a quiet whimper. But then he hit the back of her throat.

Addison gagged and swiftly pulled back, panting from nearly vomiting. Zed stroked her hair comfortingly, his own breathing heavy for different reasons completely.

"You ok Addy?" He asked breathily. She glanced up at him with watery eyes and nodded. His breath hitched. She was making it so hard to hold out at all, ever. "Do you, think you can go a little more?" He hesitantly continued. "I'm so close."

Her belly tightened again. She nodded and sat back up, licking his tip tentatively. The salty sticky liquid like from the previous night's hand job flared over her taste buds, making her cringe briefly but she just quickly took him back into her mouth.

She didn't go back down as far as the saliva coated, knowing how well that went last time, but used her hand to stroke the remaining inches she couldn't choke down. Her pace was quicker than before, Zed's fingers flexing in her hair.

"Holy shit. Addy, I'm so close." He panted. Addison peeked up at him through dark lashes, and sent him over the edge. "Fuck!" He cursed, cum spurting in the back of her throat. She instinctively pulled back and swallowed, immediately coughing from the thick bitterness still tainting her esophagus. Zed was dropped to his knees in front of her the next instant.

"Addy! I'm so sorry! I should've held it back!" He rambled, pulling her into his arms and cradled her to his chest. "I should've—"

Addison reached up and grabbed his face, slamming her lips to his to silence him. His shoulders relaxed in relief that she wasn't mad but his arms tightened around her waist, feeling the need to be close to her, an overwhelming feeling that made him choke on a whine.

This girl was too much for him, too good for him. He didn't deserve her.

But as though she could read his mind, Addison slid her fingers into his hair, leaning heavily against him. Her tongue delved into his mouth to deepen the kiss, pressing her body into his to show she was there, to show she wasn't going anywhere.

Maybe she pushed a little too hard.

'Cause Zed goes falling backwards onto his bare ass with a grunt, Addison laying on top of him with his back against the wall. They both broke into soft laughter as she apologized and got off of his so he could get up and fix his pants.

"Sorry." Addison apologized again, tucking some blonde hair behind her ear. Zed smiled breathlessly down at her.

"No need. No harm, no foul." He assured, tucking his belt in the last loop. He stepped forward and pulled her back into his arms, their eyes connected and light, playful.

"You did amazing, Baby." He praised.

"Really? I couldn't tell since you exploded in my mouth out of nowhere." She giggled teasingly. Zed's face burned bright red as he pouted and puffed his cheeks.

"I can't help how sexy you looked with my dick in your mouth." He grumbled. Addison's cheeks flared along with his but a smile still held her lips as she traced her thumb across his cheekbone from her spot cradling his jaw.

"I love you Zed." She declared, no embarrassment or hesitation evident anywhere in her tone. She'd tell the world if she could. No one would doubt her love for him. Not now, not ever.

His hands on her hips pulled her closer, if it were even possible.

"I love you too Addison. More than you know." He confessed, equally as confident.

He'd do anything for this girl, this angel he somehow managed to have by his side. He'd stand beside her, climb any mountain or dive down into the deepest sea. He would go anywhere she went, follow her to the ends of the earth if that's where she wanted to go. There wasn't anything he wouldn't give to stay with her.

Zed Necrodopolous was undoubtedly head over heels in love with Addison Davis.


	14. Impressions

Zed shut off the mustang's engine, taking a moment to calm the buzz of mild nerves in his chest. He glanced over to the front door of Addison's house, illuminated by the porch light just waiting for him to arrive. Grabbing his phone out of the cup holder, he checked it for any new notifications but came up clear. He sighed.

Why was he worried? He and Addison were fine. More than fine! Their conversation earlier after school filled his memory.

"_Oh, I don't need a ride home today." Addison told him after last period. _

_Normally they'd be either heading to the library to study but with their biology test over, there wasn't a real reason. Zed couldn't help but feel a little afraid she didn't want to spend as much time with him. But surely that can't be the case. Not after she gave him her first blowjob and he accidentally came in her mouth… ok now he was starting to panic. _

_But they'd bonded, said 'I love you's. He was just being paranoid, right?_

"_Uh, yeah! Ok! Erm, you, uh, I didn't make you," he paused nervously, "mad, did I?" _

_Addison tugged their entwined hands to stop them on the path they were walking. "Mad? Why would I be mad, Zed?" She asked, seeing the blush cover his cheeks gave her the clues she needed. A faint flush flared across her face as well before she grabbed his other hand and squeezed both in hers. _

"_Hey, I enjoyed our time together." She cooed softly, the blush deepening under her skin but she still smiled up at him with nervous excitement. "I'm trying out for cheer!" She admitted. "Just like you told me to! Bucky's letting me tryout mid-season but I'm sure he's gonna judge more harshly 'cause of it." Her excitement faded. Zed let out a relieved breath and pulled her into his arms for a tight hug. _

"_You're gonna crush it Addy." He promised, kissing the top of her head. _

Zed hadn't heard from her since he dropped her off at the gym. He hoped her cousin wasn't a total dickwad for her tryout. But he was mentally preparing to beat his ass if he was. Bucky was definitely known for being a douche, after all.

Right now wasn't the time though. He took a deep breath and knocked on the front door, letting it go as he nervously twisted the stems of the tulips in his hand and ran his free hand through his hair. His heart was pounding but he tried to keep his breathing steady.

It was just Addison. And her parents. Who most definitely hated him.

"Oh fuck." He muttered, emotions going into a frenzy.

The lock of the door clicked and opened to reveal a very smiley Addison who lunged forward to hug her very pale boyfriend. He hugged around her shoulders with a nervous smile.

"Hey!" She greeted, pulling back and frowning when she looked at his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He quickly denied, shaking out his shoulders. "Totally not nervous about sitting down with my girlfriend's parents! Nope! Not at all!" Addison shook her head with a laugh, taking his hand and gently pulling him into the house.

"You'll do great Zed." She whispered, stretching up to give him a quick peck.

"Addison Dear? Is that Zed at the door?" Missy called, heels clicking against the hardwood floors as she came around the corner from the kitchen. She smiled brightly at the green haired teen and Zed gulped back his nerves, putting on his smooth persona.

He smiled and extended the flowers towards the mayor. "Yes Ma'am, these are for you." He grabbed one out of the bunch, however, and turned to give it to Addison. "But this one is for you." He smirked from her blushy giggle.

"That's very sweet of you!" Missy praised, giving Addison a smirk as well. Ok, maybe he could get through this alright. "Come in, come in! Dinner is just about ready! Come sit down!" Addison took Zed's hand and led him further inside to the dining room table, her father already seated with a glare waiting for them.

Ok, maybe not.

Addison pulled him along, stopping by their seats. Zed shook off his apprehensions and pulled out the chair Addison was about to take for herself. She thanked him, eyes big and bright and electrifying. He couldn't tear his gaze away from hers.

Until the Police Chief cleared his throat.

Zed blanched, eyes widening yet still fixed on Addison. She smiled apologetically and broke their eye contact before glaring back at her father. Zed took a subtle breath and sat down beside her.

If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't give two shits about what her parents thought about him. But if they didn't like him, it'd make things much more difficult for Addison, which was the last thing he wanted to do. Addison was the only person he cared about here. The most important person in the room.

Zed's shoulders relaxed as he looked over at his girlfriend with a smile. If he focused on her, he could woo her parents no problem.

Zed turned back to her dad, with more confidence than he'd had in days, and extended a hand forward. "Good evening Mr. Davis! Nice to see you again!" Dale glanced down at his palm then back to his face before leaning forward to shake Zed's hand roughly.

"Likewise Mr. Necrodopolous." He greeted snarkily. Zed blinked at the use of his last name, slowly retracting his hand and looking back curiously at his girlfriend.

"So you've been talking about me to your folks?" He asked with a smirk. But Addison looked as confused as he felt.

"Umm, no?" She said, narrowing her eyes at her dad. The corners of Dale's lips curled cockily.

"Dinner's ready!" Missy interrupted, large tray of steaming salmon filets in her hands. She halted when she realized everyone was staring at her in surprise. "Oh, did I miss something?" She asked, slowly setting the tray down in the center of the table and taking her seat across from Addison. The look from her daughter told her it was most definitely something uncomfortable. "Actually, I don't wanna know." She said before anyone could inform her.

She served herself a filet with perfectly sliced lemons on top and the side of asparagus to go with it, encouraging the rest of the table to do the same. Zed sat and watched as Mr. Davis and Addy took their portions hesitantly.

The food smelled funny compared to what he was used to. He's had salmon before, albeit fried and probably not this fresh, but still. And asparagus? No thanks. But he also didn't want to be rude, so he put on a polite smile and dished out his portion in front of him.

Everyone began eating, Addison and Missy talking about how school was going. Zed just sat quietly, listening and admiring his pretty girlfriend's profile when she talked, not touching his food. Well, poking at it maybe but not eating it.

Of course, though, Dale was scrutinizing him the entire time.

"Not hungry Zed?" He questioned, successfully interrupting the girls and drawing their attention to the now flustered green haired teen.

"Uh, n-no! I was just, um, distracted by Addy's story!" He denied nervously, inwardly praying he hadn't accidentally offended her mom who seemed to like him, at least a little, already.

His eyes go back to his plate and, for some reason, his mind went back to when he tried cauliflower for the first time with his mom. He'd been hesitant to try that too. But she'd told him they were 'brain substitute' for her little zombie.

He felt lighter from the memory. She'd say everything was worth trying once. And he'd do anything for Addy. He quickly picked up his fork and took a bite of salmon. His brows flew up suddenly. He knew what salmon tasted like fried but this was a whole new experience.

"Mm, this is really delicious Mrs. Davis!" Zed complimented.

"Why thank you Zed! I'm very happy you like it!" She replied, turning to talk with her husband about something he couldn't hear.

Addison giggled and leaned closer, whispering, "First time trying salmon?" Zed shook his head and leaned closer to her as well.

"Just not like this. It's so fancy." He teased, playfully knocking their elbows together. They both laughed quietly. Addison settled and gave him a cheeky smirk.

"Well everything's worth trying once, huh?" She commented, turning back to her plate and taking a bite. Zed stared at her for an extra few seconds in shock. Did she really just say that? His heart started to pound in his chest.

She unknowingly just quoted his mother, a woman she'd never met. Did she know how perfect she was for him? How he was starting to picture their lives together? How he was imagining how beautiful she'd look in white? How he was picturing her saying that same thing to their unborn children? He wanted so badly to hug her, hold her close and never let her go, kiss her and tell her how much he was in love with her.

But knew he couldn't with her parents just across the table.

So instead, he forced himself to look back at his own plate and away from the beautiful angel sitting beside him. He was sure his heart was going to explode from this girl. He _really_ needed to pull himself together in front of her parents though. They probably already thought he was weird or crazy.

"So! Zed! How'd you meet our daughter?" Missy asked, startling the teen out of his internal crisis. He gulped back his nerves and put on a smile. He could do this. He could impress them. Just needed to win them over with his quick wit and charming smile! Yeah, he's got this.

"We have a few classes together! Addy was just nice enough to help me study for our big test today. We started talking while we hung out." He offered a softer smile to Addison.

"Hm." Her father hummed in amusement, confusing Zed since he didn't think anything he said was funny or out of the ordinary. "I know what you're doing kid. You can drop the act." Dale accused. Zed's face showed his surprise and Addison was quick to jump to his defense.

"Dad!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Dale!" Missy chimed as well. Dale waved the women off and kept his focus on the boy in front of him.

"You've been arrested 24 times in the 3 years you've lived in Seabrook." This silenced the entire table, you could hear a pin drop before he went on. "Mostly for fights, spend a few nights in a containment cell for excessive brutality for some of them. Several times for underaged intoxication, you're lucky you haven't gotten your father in trouble for those ones." Zed's eyes had fallen to the edge of the table, face flushed and jaw fixed tightly in embarrassment. "And once for a domestic dispute." He heard Addison gasp next to him and he thought he might puke. His head snapped up to see her stunned expression.

"It wasn't like that Addy! Dad and I got in an argument and I tore my room apart! Punch a hole in the wall! I would never lay a finger on either of them! I swear!" He explained in desperation. Her face softened with sympathy and she nodded.

"I believe you Zed." She whispered. He sighed in relief. At least he had her still on his side.

He glanced at her mother, features more wary than he'd ever seen her look before and he inwardly wanted to cry. Any progress he'd made was down the drain because of his record. His past would always, _always_, come back to haunt him.

"However," the Police Chief's voice continued, breaking his train of thought, "in your entire background check, I didn't find much of anything before your move here." His words came out curious, obviously asking for his own explanation.

Under the table, Addison grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly to show her support. Zed sighed. Everything was out there on the table now. He guessed it was time to come clean, completely this time.

"Well, we moved here shortly after my mom died." The table went silent again, Addison being the only one whose face turned sorrowful instead of shocked. "None of us could live in that house without Mom, so Dad packed us up and moved us here. And I ended up lashing out, a lot. I'd lost my mom and my school and my _friends_ all in the span of about 2 months. And, yeah, I had tried drowning my pain with a bottle before but it never helped. I haven't touched that stuff since I was 16. To be completely honest Sir, I kinda regret how I dealt with it all." He paused to look at Addison beside him, hand squeezing hers a little tighter.

"Addy's helped me a lot actually this week. Not just with studying to get my grades up, but with making me feel more understood. I finally feel like someone really cares and doesn't just 'put up' with me." She smiled at him, ducking her chin in slight embarrassment at his compliment. He chuckled and turned back to her parents. "I can't change the past. But I'm hoping I can go back to the lifestyle I used to live and put the past behind me." He explained with some excitement in his tone, eagerness to do better. It made Addison's heart swell.

"And what kind of lifestyle was that exactly?" Missy curiously interjected.

"Well," he paused, visibly getting nervous again, "I used to play football."

This surprised everyone, Addison included.

"You used to play football?" She asked with a smile. Zed chuckled and nodded, scratching the back of his head with pink dusted cheeks.

Dale cleared his throat, fixing his blazer jacket and chest puffed proudly. "I, uh, used to play a little football myself!" He boasted. "Full back!"

Addison saw Zed's face light up like a Christmas tree. "No way! I was a full back!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Dale's wide smile gave him away. He was starting to like this kid.

The two males went back and forth with football banter and stories that started with 'it was fourth and long,' or 'we were down by 7', both listening intently to every word the other said.

Addison smiled brightly, looking over to her mom who wore a knowing smile as well. The rest of the evening was filled with laughs and chatter. The conversation jumping fluidly from one topic to the next as her parents got to know Zed, more warmly this time around.

Everyone had finished their plates and Missy went to get the desert from the freezer. When she got back, with the little cups of chocolate mousse, Addison had already scooted her chair a little closer to Zed's while he still chatted with Dale. Their hands entwined under the table and her head resting on his shoulder blissfully listening to him talk about his little sister Zoey.

Missy passed out the sweet treats. "Oh, no thanks Mom. I'm not gonna have sugary stuff for a while." Addison politely declined, sitting up from leaning against her boyfriend. Zed peeked down at her curiously.

"Oh? What for Dear?" Her mother asked as she retook her seat.

"Well," she glanced around at all of them with a beaming smile, "I made the cheer squad!" She exclaimed.

"Honey that's wonderful!" Missy praised.

"Never doubted you Sweetheart!" Dale agreed.

Zed turned in his chair and gave her a tight hug. "I told ya you'd crush it." He whispered in her ear. Addison giggled with a blush creeping up her cheeks. She pulled back and he was sure his face turned as red as a tomato. She was so adorable when she blushed, especially when her blue eyes were so bright and looking up at him through those dark lashes. And visuals from their janitor closet encounter flashed across his mind, her pretty pink lips wrapped softly around his dick, _ok he needed to stop right now._

"But if I wanna keep my spot as a flyer, I have to keep my diet strict. Can't gain unnecessary weight!" She chirped. Zed frowned but didn't say anything.

Missy has already started talking about the cheer program or something he wasn't totally listening to. All he could think about was having Addison all to himself, wanting to shower her in celebratory kisses and maybe a little more.

The first opportunity that came up, Zed cut into the conversation. "It's getting a little late! I think I better head home. Don't wanna break my dad's curfew!" He laughed, her father chuckling like it was an inside joke they had bonded over now. Addison furrowed her brows, it wasn't even that late. Had she upset him or something? Zed stood from the table and she was quick to do the same.

"It's been a pleasure having you Zed! You're welcome anytime!" Missy assured him.

"Thanks Mrs. Davis! I'll be sure to take you up on that!" He said politely. "And it was great to talk football with you Mr. Davis!"

"Of course! Oh and hey! _When_ you make the team, I'll give you some pointers." Dale said with a wink.

"Yes Sir!" Zed chuckled and laced his fingers in Addison's as they headed for the door.

She pulled him to a stop when they were out of earshot with a worried look on her face. Zed knew where her head was and took a step closer, one arm wrapping around her waist to pull her closer while the other gently cradled her jaw.

"Keep your window unlocked for me?" He asked in barely even a whisper, wicked smirk playing on his lips only an inch from hers. Her breath hitched in her throat as she nodded slightly, stretching up to close the gap between them. A kiss that was set fire to their insides but didn't last nearly long enough.

He pulled out of her grasp and gave her that grin before slipping out the door. She watched him hurry to his car and heard the engine roar to life before he swiftly pulled out of the driveway. Her brows knitted in confusion when he drove off. Maybe he wasn't going to come up to her room after all.

She sighed and went to tell her parents she was gonna get some sleep then headed up to her room. She shut the door and went to the window, flipping open the lock. Just in case. Then went ahead getting ready for bed.

Unsure if she'd actually have a midnight visitor or not.


End file.
